Hurting Hurts
by AngelAndie
Summary: Lisanna is back, Lucy is hurt, and what if Sting and Rogue happen to be in Magnolia after a job? Rogue wants to help, but is Sting so willing? What about master of Sabertooth? Is there another side of Minerva? Story is set on after the GMG but Sting didn't kill Jiemma, sorry for the miss spellings ahead of time. T for language and relationships. Sticy and other ships, enjoy!
1. Hurt

_***Lucy's POV***_

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail, well almost. Everyone was still partying over Lisanna's return, its not that I dislike her so don't get me wrong, but its getting kinda old. Its been almost a year now, and even Gajeel who didn't even know Lisanna is still partying.

When I walked in Levy, Cana, Erza and Mira were in the middle of the circle with Lisanna and they were all laughing and giggling. Natsu and Gray were also with them telling loud jokes clearly trying to see who could get the loudest laughs. Master was busy talking to his son Laxus, so I turned around and left.

As I walked along the streets of Magnolia I happened to find the Mage's Market(basically like a Farmer's Market but for magic stuff). I was amazed at all the booths, and as I walked through them one caught my eye: . It belonged to an old lady with some creepy fox pet thing, but she had a tent with book shelves filled with books. As you walked into this small-looking tent the inside was huge(like in harry potter), books about everything. Of course I loved it, how couldn't I? There was one book self that really caught my attention, it had so many books on magic.

I picked a few that had pretty covers and interesting names, even if I couldn't do any of them I could study it right? No harm done, I picked 4 books: The Shadows of Energy, Burning of the Ice, Gills of the Water, and The Keys of the Past.

I walked back to the guild, I wouldn't sit at home tending myself with self-pity. Lisanna is a nice person, she's pretty, smart, funny, and the perfect girl all around. The dream girl. The girl I wasn't. The girl I couldn't be. But still I shrugged it off, I was sounding selfish.

As I walked in I was greated by Natsu, maybe the guild is finally getting back to normal. I played it cool while Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna walked up to me.

"Yo Luce, we have to ask you a question." Natsu was flashing his toothy grin.

"Hi guys, sure what's up?" Gray and Erza looked uneasy, but Natsu was his normal idiotic self.

"Well Lucy," Erza decided to speak, "you know how Lisanna was 'dead' well we kind of want to add her back to the team. But um, see, we can't have more then 4 people... Being Fairy Tail and all, the magic council wont allow big teams. Which is stupid."

"No, no I understand. Yea, sure take Lisanna on the team." I flashed a big fake smile, "I can pay my rent with the money I got from jobs last week."

"THANK YOU LUCY!" Lisanna hugged me, which shocked me but I hugged her back. It made me feel a little better, even tho I felt like I was about to cry but I held it back. When she let go everyone left, except Gray.

"I'm are glad you can make rent Lucy, but if need help on any jobs just catch my eye and I'll come over."

"Thanks Gray, maybe next week. I got some books I want to read."

"Yea." He walked off to join team Natsu.

I couldn't stay here anymore, I wanted to go. So while I walked home with my mind was on 20 things at once, and I hadn't even realized I had been crying all the way home. And I walked into no other then, drum roll please, the GREAT airheaded Sting Eucliffe.

"Hey, watch it Blondie." He snapped at me, I didn't even look up at him.

"S-sorry," was all I could say

"Fairy scum," coming from Sting's cat, who was just like him... Stupid neko.

I whipped the tears from the sides of my eyes in a failing attempt to hide them from them.

A small voice coming from a green cat in a pink fog outfit, "why are you crying Fairy-chan?"

"I'm not crying little neko," I smiled weakly while kneeling down to her level. She climbed into my lap and hugged my shirt tightly, while Sting and Lector just stood there. I couldn't held back the tears that began to fall.

She fell asleep in my arms, and I carefully lifted her up and handed her to Rogue who had just walked up. I let my bangs fall over my eyes, I told Rogue thank you from his time but I should go. Sting, Lector, and Rogue watched me walk away. After I got around the corner I ran, as fast as possible. I ran all the way home holding my head down, tears building back up in my eyes.

I reached my apartment and slammed the door closed, I walked up to my room and slowly and quitly closed the door. I leaned against it and slid to the floor, crying and shacking without making a sound.

* * *

_***After Lucy left with Sting and Rogue, before Lucy got to her apartment. Sting's POV.***_

"Should we fallow her?" Rogue's emotionless voice was low so he wouldn't wake up Fro.

"Why would we? She's just a stupid Fairy." Him wanting to fallow her, a weak person like her, it really shocked me.

"Yea, Sting-kun is right a weak little Fairy." Said Lector as he looked the way she had vanished off to.

"Sting, something was wrong with her. Something odd."

"She was crying, how pathetic." Lector made me laugh at that one, but Rogue didn't seem to find it funny.

Even tho I knew he was right, there was something about her, I hated following people. She smelt like Salamander, I bet that's his mate. What's the point in following her?

"No. I'm not going." Not only is it creepy to follow her home, but she's not worth my time.


	2. Creepers

_***Rogue's POV***_

"No. I'm not going." Damnit Sting, why must you be so stubborn.

I let out a small sigh then just looked at him, plan. Emotionless.

"Stop it."

I continued.

"No, really Rogue. Knock it off."

I continued.

~Dramatic Sting sigh~

"Damnit dude, she's not worth my time."

"What if she's worth mine?"

His face went blank, as if I had just over-loaded his brain... Which isn't hard to do. But all of a sudden he busted out laughing, Lector did too. Which this really pissed me off, why couldn't he be serious for once? So I smacked him in the back of the head, not to hard. Well, maybe just hard enough.

"Oi, what was that for?!"

"Look, something was off about her. Her, I don't know how to explain it, but her eyes were... weird."

"Rogue, dude. This mission must have gotten to you, you need rest. Lets just go home."

"5 minutes, is all I ask. I want to see what she does."

"Do you realize how much you sound like a creeper?" He gave me a toothy grin, and I exhaled. Her eyes freaked me out, I couldn't tell you why, but they almost looked non-human.

I just watched him without emotion.

He gave another dramatic Sting sigh, which he did often when he wasn't getting his way.

"Fine, creeper. Lets just go and get this over with."

So we followed her smell to this kind of cute apartment, I noticed right away that the upstairs window was open and I pulled Sting over and began to climb up.

* * *

**_*Sting's POV*_**

I don't know why Rogue wanted to go check this chick out so bad, I mean she smelled so strongly of Salamander she has to be his mate. But no, he insisted on following her like creepers. Now we are sitting under her window, thanks to our dragon hearing we can hear her walking up the stares. God she walks so slow.

I heard the door close and something, which I'm assuming was her, slide to the floor. Soft sniffles and the smell of salt, she must be crying. I wonder about what tho, not like I care. I just want to go home and sleep, I nudge Rogue and he shakes his head. Damnit what's up with him?

I heard her stand up and start walking closer, crap what if she comes to the window?! My mind starts trying to think of a million ways to try to explain why me and him are sitting outside her window.

Really: 'oh yea me and my friend wanted to fallow you home and see what the hell your deal was? So, hi there.'

Yea, I could see that going over well. I looked over at Rogue to see if he had any ideas, but he just sat there. Great.

I just heard her flop onto the bed springs, I slowly pulled myself up enough to see that she had her back to the window reading something while whipping her eyes. That's it, I'm done witht his pointless crap. I slowly push myself down, when I landed onto the ground I walked away. Rogue was following me, tho he didn't look happy. Frosh came running back to Rogue, and Lector was smirking. I wounder what he did.

* * *

_***Lucy's POV***_

I was sitting on my bed reading The Keys of the Past, it was really a good historic book about Celestial Spirits and magic. I guess there's more keys, keys that are even more powerful then the 12 zodiac keys. There's one I really wish I could have, its called the black key. No one has even been able to use it, I wonder what kind of spirit it is. It also looks like celestial mages can use special weapons made for them like the Sward of Hijada, I'm madly in love with this book. Madly in love, no matter how bad of a day I've had reading always makes me feel better.

Maybe I should go back to the guild and take a job, there's a huge magic shop in this town I heard about. Maybe if I got enough money I could see if they have any celestial objects!

_~Time Skip, Lucy's outside the guild~_

I stood outside, I knew what was waiting inside. I knew they would all be around her and Natsu, but I will not be a selfish person. Lisanna is a good person. Natsu is an idiot. I'm calm. Very calm, no crying. No crying Lucy, your strong. Not weak. I'll show them.

I walk in, and shockingly everyone is acting normal. Of course. Team Natsu is no where in sight, they must have taken a job. I walk over to the job bored and grab a random paper, then I went to the bar.

"Hey Mira?"

"Yes Lacey?"

"...Its um, Lucy..."

"Oups, sorry." She smiles a sweet smile, and even tho it hurt I ignored it.

"I want this job."

"Right," she stamped it and walked away.

That's it? No good luck or have fun? Not even a good bye? I huffed but I'm not going to be hurt. I looked around the guild Gajeel must be off training with Lilly, Jet and Droy were arguing over who should get Levy water, Levy was reading a book I told her about a few weeks ago, Wendy was with Carla and Cana who was drinking, Gildarts was trying to get Cana to stop drinking, Laxus was sitting over there watching Mira, Master was in his office, Macao and Romeo were talking about something, I guess Juvia must be stalking Gray again off with Team Natsu somewhere I'm hoping is far far away.

Honestly all this made me sad, not to the point of crying sad, but sad. I mean I've been her over a year, then Lisanna comes back and my existence is pointless. I feel used, it makes me angry. I hate being used, I wont ever let myself be used again. I trusted them, all of them. I thought they were my family, I thought they cared. I couldn't take being here anymore, I need to go do this job.


	3. Leaving Hurts

**_*Sting's POV*_**

We were walking back home since it wasn't too far, and neither of us really care to much for the train rides. Its been silent most of the walk and we were almost there.

"She looked like she was having a bad day."

"But that's not my fault." He's trying to make me feel bad, stupid Rogue.

"But you did yell at her, you probably made it worse."

"She's the one who walked into me."

"She pretty much bit her head off."

"Maybe, but I'm the great STING Eucliffe."

"Hahaha YEA, HES THE GREAT EUCLIFFE! THE ONE AND ONLY!" Lector join in my shouting, best neko ever. Why? Because he's my best friend, that's why.

"Stop shouting you guys, its late and people are sleeping."

He's always kind of a buzz kill, but finally we got to our apartment. It was bigger then that girl's. We had a guest room, Lector and my room which had a bathroom, Frosh and Rogue's room also having a bathroom, a bathroom in the hall, and a small kitchen which we hardly even used since we normally ate at the guild.

Lector and Frosh both went to bed, while Rogue was looking thought these old books which I don't think hes ever touched before now, and I'm going to go take a hot shower.

While I'm washing my hair I can't stop thinking about that girl, I feel bad for being a dick. Somethings my ego gets in the way, yes I just said that. Sometimes the great ego of the great Sting Eucliffe gets in the way with everyday life, but who ever said it was easy being this great?

I dried off and pulled on my light gray sweatpants, when I walked out Rogue nearly screamed at me to LOOK.

"Damn calm down, I'm looking... Looking at what? An old book?"

"Remember how I told you her eyes were different, its because she's going thought a Shadow power shift. Something rare, very rare. Only celestial mages go through this, it grants some kind of power. But only if they can master it, not every celestial mage can."

I felt kind of, blank to what he just said. I was so confused, he rambled it all together making it almost impossible for me to understand.

"Dude, talk slower."

"Nevermind, I understand now."

I groaned, "I'm going to bed." He was making no since and I'm tired from the job.

"Good, me too."

As I lay there in bed I couldn't help be think about her, I feel horrible. I do, I know it doesn't sound like something I would say. But I do feel really crappy. But I know how I'm going to fix this. Tomorrow. Lector was already asleep, so I watched the shadows on the wall. So shadow magic huh? Cool. I wonder why she was crying? Did I really make it worse? Man, I need to fix this. Why is Rogue acting all exited over something so little as a Fairy getting a new power? Is there something hes not telling me...

* * *

**_*Unknown POV*_**

I walked through the streets of where ever I am, I need to find where this insane amount of energy is coming from and I could be rich...

Ronnie will pay a pretty penny for it, maybe more then Frager... Maybe I should call Howerd, get a bidding war... Starting at 25 billion... Maybe 50 million...

* * *

_***Lucy's POV***_

I just got back from this job, it took longer then I thought it would. When I got home I expected Natsu to be in my bed, but of course I was wrong. It felt so quite and empty, it hurt. It really does, I took a nice hot bubble bath to get my mind off things. After getting dressed wrote a letter to my mother and father, then wrote a little in my novel. It was one in the morning now, so I decided to try sleeping even tho I wasn't really tired as in sleepy tired.

I feel stupid for the way I acted in front of Sting and Rogue, I kind of lost it really. I didn't mean to act all dramatic, I just wanted to get away. That little neko was so cute tho, Sting and his neko were annoying. So... So... Annoying.

_**~Lucy fell asleep, time skip the next morning at the guild still Lucy's POV~**_

I was sitting at the bar, watching Lisanna flirt with the unknowing dense Natsu. They were a cute couple, I wont lie. But it still hurt seeing them.

"Hey Mira?"

She turned around and glared at me, "geez what now? Can't you see I'm a bit busy here?"

I was shocked, she's never ever talked to me this way. Mira of ALL people. "Um, I just wanted some water?"

"Get some yourself, I'm looking at cake ideas for my sister." And she turned around ignoring me. This hurt, this really hurt. I stood up and walked over to Gray.

"Hey Gray?"

"Yo, what's up?" His eyes stayed on Lisanna while she was talking, so I felt kind of half listened to.

"I'm going to take a job, did you want to come?"

Gray turned to me now and was just about to speak when Natsu cut him off.

"He's going with us," Natsu didn't even look at me when he said it.

"Oh. Yea, sure that's fine." Gray just kind of shrugged his shoulders and listened to Lisanna tell a story or something, I sighed and walked off.

I decided its time for me to take a brake from the guild, go off to get stronger. Clear my head, and get over Natsu. Yea, I was still in love with him. I know he loves Lisanna and she loves him, its cute love. Even tho they aren't dating yet, everyone can see its leading that way. Even if Natsu is to slow at the moment. And it brakes my heart having to see this everyday.

I go over and knock on the office door, "Come it."

I open the door slowly and look in, "Master?"

"Oh, Lucy. Come in my dear, come it. What is it you need?"

"Well, I've decided to go and get stronger. Since team Natsu doesn't need me right now I think its the perfect timing." My heart was braking even now just saying, part of what I'm telling him is true.

"Well that's a wise idea, but why leave the guild to do so?"

"It will make for less distractions, and I'll have more time to myself." He looked unsure but agreed anyways.

"Alright my dear, hold up your hand."

I did so. And he waved his hand over my Fairy Tail mark, which lifted off of my hand and dissolved in front of my eyes. It hurt, like I'd just been stabbed in the chest.

"Thank you Master..." My voice sounded weird, like it wasn't mine.

"Of course my dear, remember you will always be part of this family. Come back as soon as possible, I'll miss you until then."

I smiled weakly, tears in the corners of my eyes threatening to spill over. But I fight them back as I turn to the door, as I walk out of the guild I pause at the big main doors. No one even notices me.

I walk down the street with my head down, suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder.

"Ah!" It spins me around till I'm looking into the shinny dark black eyes of Gray.

"Lucy! Where are you going?"

"Um home?"

He grabbed my wrist, "why are you leaving the guild?"

"Gray, you know the answer."

"Lucy, I know Natsu can be an idiot. He doesn't see he is hurting you, I know. But don't leave."

"Gray, I promise I'll be back."

"Lucy."

"Gray, please let go. Please."

"Promise you'll come back?"

"I promise."

"Fine, doesn't mean I'm happy about you leaving. But as long as your coming back."

"Gray, your like my big brother." I hugged him, and we just kind of stood there in the middle of an empty street hugging and long warm hug for a few minutes. The kind of hug I've been in need of for almost a year now.

"Lucy, I got to go meet everyone at the train station. Or Erza will try to kill me again."

"We will meet again, I promised."

"I hold you to it, by Lu." He turned around and ran for the train station, if possible it kind of broke my heart a little more. Well, my heart is pretty much shattered. But it still works, shocking. Time to become stronger, and I'll keep my promise. I will.

* * *

Okay so I know its turning out really cheese and like every other _Lucy-leaves-the-guild-because-of-Lisanna-story,_ but I'm not to sure where else to go with it. Just so you know there's no Gray and Lucy shipping in this(unless you want it that way) they are just kinda _brother-sister-love_ kinda thing. Natsu isn't being an ass on purpose because I mean hes dense and he's loved Lisanna since they were kids, honestly I have nothing against Lisanna but that some people go all anti-NaLu(and I love NaLu but also StiCy, and NaLi is okay I'm not a big fan of it tho) and they really trash Lucy. Like Lucy's life hasn't been great, I mean with her dad and mom.

But honestly I ship almost all the ships, I never use to really care for Lucy and Sting but I mean it just kinda grew on me and look now? I'm writing this, but just let me know what you guys think and where I should go with this next.

Thanks for reading and the reviews, I didn't really expect that many reviews. Thanks guys~!


	4. The Start

_***Lucy's POV***_

I sat in the middle of the floor looking at one small magic purse which contained all the things I needed for a few weeks: clean cloths, books, toothbrush and paste, everything for my hair, shower soaps, notebook and pen, make up, and anything else also including a tent and some foods like can goods.(_Its like the purse from Harry Potter books._) I always watched those go out and survive TV shows, but I never would have thought I would need to do it myself.

I stood up, writing a note to Fairy Tail. Even tho I don't think they will get it, I put it on my dresser, opened the window a little, and grabbed my keys and whip. When I left I made sure to lock the front door since the bedroom window was open, it hurt leaving the place I have called home for 7 years.

Now turning and looking in the direction of Fairy Tail, I turned a full 180 and walked the other way. Into the forest I go, a new chapter in my life. I was exited, but scared at the same time. I want to be stronger, I do. I really do, and I promised I would come back strong.

_***Sting's POV***_

"We've been walking for hours, trying to find some stupid plant for this old stupid lady. Can't we just go home? My feet hurt and I'm tired"

"Stop your whining, we need to pay rent."

"But Rogue, we can go on a job tomorrow."

"Rent is due tomorrow evening."

"We can do something in the morning?"

He sighed, I know I'm pushing my luck with the shadow dragon slayer. But I am so damn tired.

"Look, just shut up and help me find this plant. It should be a light purple, it can't be that hard to find."

_***Lucy's POV***_

I was hiding in the bushes after hearing someone coming, I was afraid it might have been Natsu and Gray even tho it was farther away and I couldn't hear that well. Then I realized: why am I hiding? I didn't do anything wrong, I will NOT hide like a little lost puppy.

I got up and walked in the way I heard the voices, I saw it was Sting and Rogue. The twin dragon slayers from the GMGs, odd seeing them here. I remembered what happened lost time and turned a light red, I walked past them with my head down. I couldn't bring myself to look them in the eyes.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm.

"Hey Blondie where you goin?"

"D-don't call me Blondie," when I looked up it was Sting. "After all your blonde too."

"Have you seen any purple flowers around?" Rogue's voice was so emotionless but so warm.

"Well, I did see some flowers buy this big pine tree a little while back."

"Would you mind showing us the way?" He seemed to smile a little.

"Sure, why not? Like I have anything better to do," I turned around and walked back the way of the bush I was sitting under.

"You know, you should feel honored helping the great Sting Eucliffe." I looked back at him and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at the great light dragon slayer!"

"So why are you out here walking alone? Shouldn't you be with Fairy Tail?" Rogue was watching me with extreme calmness compered to Sting who was glaring at me because I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well," I grabbed my right hand covering it and tears pushed their way into my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. "I left. I'm not longer a Fairy Tail member..." The last part hurt, and I felt like my eyes were on fire bagging me to let go but I couldn't.

"Oh, are you looking for a new guild?" Rogue still kept his cool.

"What? Why would you leave?" Sting looked shocked.

I looked down at the ground, "I'm weak and I don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail." I said that so quietly it wasn't even a whisper. I felt hot tears running down my face and I turned to walk away but a hand grabbed me.

"Your not weak, and it isn't that you don't deserve to be in Fairy Tail its just that Fairy Tail doesn't deserve to have you!" I looked at him with tears running everywhere, and he pulled me into a hug. He was so warm, so... I lost it, and we both knelt to the ground. His shirt was a wet teary mess by the time I had no more tears left, my eyes were Red and puffy and felt like they were on fire.

"Come on, you can going Sabertooth." He said after I finally calmed down.

"I can't, I'm weak."

"Then me and Rogue will train you, until you can take me down."

"Really?" My voice sounded so hoarse.

"Yea, of course." He hugged me tight then stood up and pulled me to my feet.

Rogue was holding a bunch of the purple pretty flowers and motioned for us to follow. I walked with them till we got to this small cute house, where Rogue handed the flowers to this old lady who was really sweet and gave him some cookies. Me and Sting stood by the road watching as Rogue walked back and handed a cookie to me then to Sting, I was hungry from not eating from the past few days. I just had no appetite, but now I was starving.

*Time skip, they make it back to Rogue and Sting's house*

"Wow, this is a cute place."

"You like it? You can stay in the guest's room. Let me get you some blankets for the bed." Rogue walked off. While Sting just stood there.

"So we will take you to the guild tomorrow, so you should get some rest."

"Here you go," Rogue called from some room I'm guessing is the guest's room.

"Your bathroom is the door across from the room your staying in." Sting said before walking off into another room and closing the door.

"Lucy-chun~!" This little voice called from behind me. I turned around and there stood the cutest neko EVER.

"Fro!" She came over and I picked her up.

"What is Lucy-chun doing here?"

"I'm going to be staying with you guys for a while," as I said this Rogue stepped out of the room.

"Your bed is ready, would you like Fro to sleep with you tonight?"

I paused for a second, "only if she wants?"

"Sure, Fro will sleep with Lucy-chun tonight!"

I giggled and walked into the room, setting Fro down I pulled some white and pink PJ bottoms and a white tank-top out of my purse. I walked to the bathroom and changed, I then brushed my teeth and hair then laid down with one of my books: Burning of the Ice.

**_*Time skip next morning Sting's POV before Lucy wakes up*_**

Rogue was sitting at the table watching me with a smirk, so I knew he was thinking about something I did. He did this for a few minutes.

Finally I sighed loudly, "what are you smirking about?!"

"You."

"What did I do now?"

"Yesterday. What caused you to grab her like that?"

"I don't really know, it was just kind of instincts. I felt bad for her."

I heard Lucy's door open, and Rogue must have too because he dropped the topic. Which I was thankful for.

"Good morning guys," her eyes were no longer red and puffy like yesterday. She also looked happier.

"Morning, hey what was your name again?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"Okay Lucy, we can get breakfast at the guild since I don't feel like cooking. And if I were you, I'd stay away from Sting's cooking." That last part he whispered to her with a smirk.

"I heard that," I glared at him but he only smirked back while she giggled.


	5. A Shocking Reaction

_***Lucy's POV***_

Sting and Rogue led me to this huge guild with the Sabertooth banner handing in the front, it was such a beautiful place. Although when we walked up it was so quite, well until Sting managed to kill that.

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE WELCOMING BACK YOUR GREAT STING EUCLIFFE!" He shouted right after he kicked the wooden doors in, Rogue and I sweat dropped as he did so. Surprisingly everyone inside was super chill with it, I guess it must be normal for Sting to do this.

Only a few people greeted him, and those who did were really quite. Minerva sat on the side glaring at him, I still remember the first time I met her. It was at the GMGs and she tried to kill me, just the thought gave me chills. When she shifted her views to me I felt like she was stabbing me to death without even moving, she stood up and began walking over to us.

"Sting, why is a fairy with you?" Her voice was layered to ice cold venom.

"Natsu played with her emotions and hurt her, everyone at that guild has ignored her for a year, and she decided to leave." Her attitude completely changed.

"Oh, I see." She smiled at me weakly with sympathy, "I've been hurt many times by men!" Did she just shoot a nasty look at that big guy over there? Scary, I was mentally freaking out. This was the girl who tried to kill me.

"Um, thanks. I hope I'm not any trouble, I'm weak and I really don't know if I should be here..."

"None since, Sting and Rogue will train you. And so will I, I made it my goal a long time ago that I would help any girl who got their heart broken by a man. Welcome to Sabertooth." Her words made me want to cry from happiness, is this even the same person I fought at the games? Sting's mouth was hanging slightly open from shock.

"Wow, hang on Minerva. She still has to talk to Master." Rogue cut it, clamming down my over happiness for the moment.

"Well," she paused for a moment. "Master is deathly sick at the moment. His powers have gone down hill and he can hardly speak, I've called in the best doctors from across the lands. But nothing has changed. So while he is incapable to make such decisions, I will make them for him. And I say let her join." She flashed a scary look at both Rogue and Sting, it was scarier then Erza's look.

"Aye!" They both whispered together.

She turned back to me with a smile. "So you can go over to the ginger haired girl at the bar and get your guild mark," while she told me this she flashed an innocent smile. If you didn't see how scary she really was, you would think she could have been an angel. But I've seen her in action, and I've felt her wrath(which is something I never want to feel again). But is this really the girl I fought at the games?

"Okay, thanks." I spun and walked as quickly away as possible without running. Man she is SCARIER THE ERZA.

I walked over to the bar were this pretty girl in a short strapless purple lace dress, her hair was down to her shoulders and she had a small purple bow in her hair holding her bangs back. Her face looked a lot like Mars's tho, and her smile did also.

"Hi," she chirped, "my name is Cami. Can I help you?"

She seemed at lot like Mira, she just had short ginger hair instead of long silver hair.

"Yea, I was hoping you could give me a guild mark?" I smiled hopefully while she nodded and smiled.

"Of course sweetie, what color and where?"

"Silver, and on my right hand." I held out my right hand.

She pressed the stamp to my skin and wal-la, official Sabertooth member. I almost jumped with joy! I ran over to Sting and gave him a huge hug then Rogue. While Minerva smiled.

_***Sting's POV***_

Lucy stood there blushing while I smirked and Rogue lightly smiled, this was going to be great. It really shocked me that Minerva actually let Lucy join, but even more she offered to train Lucy as well. It wasn't like her, but when I told her what happened between Lucy and Natsu her whole attitude changed. I know Orge cheated on her twice before anyone found out, but damn.

Lucy, Anna, and Minerva were all in deep conversation while Rouge and I just watched. Wow, this whole thing changed in literally 5 seconds. I stopped thinking about that long enough to catch a few words from their conversation, something about books.

**_*Time skip Sting's POV still*_**

It was late now and some how I ended up sitting next to Lucy at the bar while Rogue, Fro, and Lector were off doing a mission. How did I get stuck here with Blondie? I couldn't help but groan, but as soon as I did I regretted it. Minerva's book met the back of my head.

"AYE what the hell was that for?" I was grabbing my head growling at her.

"Don't be grounding over there, we are trying to talk." I don't care how scary she cane be, I stood up and grabbed Lucy's arm.

"Come on, we should be going now. Rogue will be back soon."

"I think I'll stay here for a little longer," I eyed her carefully.

"But its already dark?"

"Its fine, I have my keys with me." Well, if she has her keys I guess it will be okay...

"Fine, just be back in an hour or we'll eat without you."

"Yea sure whatever." She rolled her eyes, her beautiful chocolate eyes... Wait, what? What's wrong with me? I'm losing my mind. I turned around and walked out, fresh air would clear my mind of these weird thoughts I'm having about her.

Thanks for the reviews guys, and sorry for the bad grammar. I'm trying to get better at it, lol my mom is a English teacher too so you would think my spelling and grammar would be better then it actually it? xD Oh well, still working on it! Thanks for telling me, and let me know what you think of this chapter3 ^-^


	6. Nightmares and Cold Air

_***Lucy's POV***_

I was walking back to Sting and Rogue's house after the weirdest day of my life, not only had I been excepted into Sabertooth within seconds but I also made friends right after joining. Anna, Minerva, and Cami. Anna went home shortly after Sting left, leaving me and Minerva to talk for the next three hours about books. I also learned about another celestial mage named Yukino Aguria, she left after finding the love of her life(I'm making that part up if you haven't seen the games).

So I heard Yukino use to be part of Sting's team, I'd have to ask him more about her later. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a tall man stepped out of no where, followed by a short stubby man. Both of them had beards and smelled strongly of alcohol, the tall one grabbed me. I tried to fight back, but it wasn't working.

"L-LET GO!"

"Now why would I do that?" He had a nasty smirk plastered to his face, he looked evil. I wish I had just gone home with Sting!

"Just let go!"

Both of them laughed as I struggled, the tall one drug me into the ally. While the fat one covered my mouth with his nasty hand, which I got the not so bright idea to bit. It earned me a punch to the face, which only split my lip open but enough for it to start bleeding. I had the taste of blood in my mouth now, while the tall one pinned me to the wall.

"The bitch bit me!"

"What should we do with her?"

"Play with her, then we can just kill her after."

Horrible men. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't move my hands or legs. I was defenseless.

"Please let me go!" Tears were pushing their way into my eyes, I really am weak. Having to bag for them to let me go.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," I looked over to see a dark figure step into the moon light. "Or you'll have me to deal with."

"Ha, you? Just you?" Laughing the fat man started walking towered him, "we are going to have so much fun with this pretty slut."

Suddenly the fat man's body went flying and hit the brick wall in the ally.

"Shut your mouth Trash," the look in Sting's eyes were pure hatred. He looked at the tall man who dropped me and started running, I couldn't look Sting in the eyes. I was weak, I couldn't even save myself.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea. Thanks."

"Here," he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. But I kept my head down, not making eye contact. He kept holding my hand as we walked back to his house, when we got the Rogue was in the living room watching TV. He muted it as Sting opened the door, he watched me emotionless.

"Were have you guys been?"

"I knew the guild closed and it was taking her forever to get back, so I figured I"d meet her half way. I found her being attacked by two men.

"Oh? Are you okay?" I couldn't look at them, I just nodded and looked down.

"I'm going to take a shower." I finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence, they both just kind of said okay and I walked off to my room to get some fresh cloths.

I could hear them barely through the closed door:

"Why is she acting weird?" Rogue's voice was so calm and relaxed.

"I dunno? She's been acting like this since I saved her."

"Did you do something?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Stop shouting, she'll hear you!" Rogue's voice was low and sharp but I could still hear it.

"Yea whatever," Sting paused for a second. "Can we take tomorrow off?"

"Yea, but Sting?"

"What?"

"What's made you change about Lucy? It doesn't have anything to do with Yukino, does it?"

"No, why would it?"

"Its just, Lucy and her have a lot in common. I hope your not trying to replace her with Lucy are you?

"N-...No..." He didn't sound completely sure about it, "Lucy could never cut it as a replacement for Yukino."

"Then why did you bring her here? Why did you offer to train her?"

"I don't know, I... I guess I felt sorry for her, why does it matter?"

"Do you like her?"

"NO!"

"Then why are you..."

"Look Rogue I don't like her, she's weak. Why would I like her? I could have anyone I wanted! Maybe she was a replacement, but she can't cut it."

My heart broke, no shattered. After everything, after all the heartache. I thought Sabertooth would be better.

_***Sting's POV***_

"Then why are you..." Rogue couldn't even finish his sentience before I cut him off, my face was redder then a tomato.

"Look Rogue I don't like her, she's weak. Why would I like her? I could have anyone I wanted! Maybe she was a replacement, but she can't cut it."

I don't know why I said that last part, it was a lie. No, all of that was a lie. She wasn't weak, she was anything but weak. And she wasn't a replacement, true I miss Yukino but Lucy isn't a replacement. And I don't really know if I like her, I feel different when she's around. When those men had their disgusting hands all over her I wanted to kill them, I lost it when fatso called her a slut.

It stayed quite for a few minutes, before I walked away to go sit on my bed thinking about what I just said. Even tho my door was closed I heard Lucy open her door quietly and go into the bathroom, it took a minute before she started up the shower and I was drifting off to sleep.

_***Lucy's POV***_

I sat at the bottom of the shower silently crying, just like before I'm nothing but a replacement for someone. After a few minutes of sitting under the warm water I got out and dried off, got changed and walked back to my room. Tonight I was sleeping alone, Fro was with Lector sleeping in Rogue's room.

I lay there awake with all the bad memories running thought my head, my eyes red and puffy form crying. It felt like all the hurt in the world came crashing down on me.

Finally I drifted off to sleep.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Suddenly blinked, I was standing in the middle of Fairy Tail guild. But no one seemed to notice me, I walked over to Mira.

"Hey Mira?" I asked.

"Cana shouldn't you be off doing something with your father today?" Mira ignored me and spoke to the card mage.

I looked over at Wendy, who was talking to Romeo. "Hello Wendy!" I smiled at her but she didn't even look up at me, like she didn't hear me.

I walked over to team Natsu who were laughing at something Lisanna said, "hey don't worry she's weak anyways!" Natsu flashed her a toothy grin, were they talking about me?

"Yea, we always had to save her sorry ass." Gray joined in, Erza just sat the nodding her head while eating cheese cake.

"Gray! I-I thought you... I thought you?!" I screamed at him, but he didn't look at me. No one looked at me, no one acknowledge my existence. Like I wasn't ever there, was this some kind of sick prank?

"Oh don't worry Lucy, you never really fit it at all." Her voice was layered to icy venom, it cut me to the core.

"Lisanna..."

"Natsu never really even loved you, he just needed someone to distract him. But I'm back now so your no longer needed."

"N-no, that's not how it is. We are friends, we are family?"

"Ha, your so cute. But now that I'm back there's really need no need for your presence here."

Her smile was cruel, heartbreaking. But that wasn't all, Lisanna continued.

She stood up off of Natsu's lap, he didn't even notice. Everyone else seemed to be gray exept me and Lisanna, she made her way over to me. Then out of no where she stabbed me in the stomach, I couldn't hold back a scream.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**_*Sting's POV*_**

I heard Lucy talking in the room next to mine, I heard her tossing and turning, I heard her scream lightly. When she screamed I jumped up and ran to her door, I opened it and walked it. Her blankets were a mess and her pillow was on the ground, she was crying with pain twisted into her face as she lay there. It was hot in the room, I closed the door behind me and walked to the window opening it a little.

"Lucy."..."Lucy, wake up. Its just a nightmare."

She opened her eyes, tears still ran down her face as she pushed herself up.

"Sting..." Her voice was nothing more then a whisper, I crawled onto the bed and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Luce? You've been acting weird since I saved you..."

She was now trying to chock back the tears, "I'm sorry I'm weak. You shouldn't have saved me..."

"Lucy, don't..." She's not really going there is she?

"I know I'm not as good as Yukino, or Lisanna. So I can leave tomorrow morning, I can leave right now..." What she said, it hurt me. It hurt me deep, she must have heard me and Rogue ran all over her face, she couldn't stop them. I pulled her into a hug, and ran my fingers through her long, beautiful, blonde hair.

"Lucy your not a replacement, you could never be..."

"But you said..."

"Damnit Luce I know what I said, and I was mad at Rogue so I just said things. Things I didn't mean, your not a replacement. Sabertooth isn't like that, not anymore. The GMGs changed us, for the better. Tell me what your dream was about?"

"Okay..." She started telling me, and my shock grew. I didn't like this Lisanna person. "Its not her fault, she's not a bad person. It was just a dream... No, a nightmare. But its over."

"Okay," I started to get up but was pulled back by a shacking hand.

"Wait Sting!"

"What?"

"P-please, w-will you stay...?" She wouldn't make eye contact with me and she had a slight tent of pink on her cheeks while she stuttered.

"Why?" I could feel my face heat up just a little.

"Because... I don't want to be alone... I-I'm afraid of b-being alone..." Now she looked at me, fresh tears pushing their way to the corners of her eyes. Her hair was a mess and her face was nothing but a dry teary mess, she was sexy. Her eyes full of pain and longing, longing for me...

"Of course," I finally said after a few seconds of quietness.

I crawled back to my spot, I hadn't noticed until I touched Lucy's icy skin that the room was now cold because of the window. Lucy had pushed the pillow behind us for comfort, and we lay there cold till I pulled the blankets up. And after a few minutes of comfortable silence, we both drifted to sleep. Her heartbeat in my ears, her breath on my bare chest, my arm wrapped around her delicate shoulders pulling her genitally into me. I loved this moment, if only it would never end.

Okay so I know that last part was cheesy, but I thought it was really cute. Let me know what you guys think, and also should I bring Levy into the story? RogueXLevy? I don't know their ship name, so possibly yes? No? Maybe? Again sorry for bad grammar, if you see anything please let me know. And if there's any other ships you want me to include let me know and I'll do my best to include them. Thanks guy!


	7. Flirty Ways

**_*In Fairy Tail, Gray's POV*_**

It was mid morning, and I was sitting at the guild bored out of all humanity. I looked around the guild to see: Evergreen talking to Elfman who kept saying something about how "unmanly" something was, Cana was drinking and talking to Mira who was serving Jet and Dray something to eat, Gajeel was talking to Levy and she was clinging to poor Lily who looked like he was going to pass out from lack of air, Erza was eating strawberry cake and listening to Wendy talk to Romeo and Carla, Lexus is probably up in Master's office, and Natsu is in the middle of kissing Lisanna. But there was one face that I didn't see, which was Lucy's.

Lucy not being around was still weird, but maybe it was better this way. She wouldn't have to watch Natsu be such an idiot, Lisanna was the one who asked Natsu out the same day Lucy left. Ever since its been hard to go on jobs as a team, I've started taking solo jobs again because Team Natsu hasn't even been going on many. Last time we did a team mission, Lisanna tried to stop Natsu from getting hit while in a fight with the boss of this dark guild which actually caused him to get hit in the chest and knocked unconscious for the rest of the job so me and Erza had to clean up that mess. And she always needs Natsu by her side, I'm not saying shes weak but sometimes I wonder is she messes up on purpuse just to get everyone's attention. But shes not a bad person, shes like family.

I haven't gotten any word from Lucy since she left which makes me worry, I regret letting her go. She has been like a sister to me since she first joined Fairy Tail, it bothers me to know shes out there alone. Probably scared, or hurt. But she has her spirits to help her, and shes not as weak as everyone thinks. Of course shes not as strong as Erza or Mira, but shes strong in her own ways.

My train of thought was interrupted when Natsu started yelling at Lexus who must have just came down from Master's office, I exhaled deeply. Maybe its time to take another solo job, as I stood up I happened to see Levy reading the flyers on the bored.

"Hey Levy," I walked up next to her and looked for a good one." Anything good?"

"Anything would be good right now, as long as it gets me as far away from Gajeel as possible." The tone in her voice was so low and venomous.

"Wow, mind me asking what happened?" Right when I said that she ripped a flyer off in anger or excitement I couldn't tell and I wasn't about to ask, she paused then turned to me while holding the flyer.

"Well you go on this job with me?" She ask so bluntly, which made me laugh a little.

"Why that one?" I was confused but I smiled anyways, was there something special about it?

"It only has 300 jewels reward, but also a key!"

"I thought you were more into books?" I was getting more confused by the second.

"Baka, I was thinking about for Lucy." She rolled her eyes at me while explaining, then I fully understood.

"Why don't you go with Shadow Gear?"

"They are busy eating, and they just got back from a job I didn't get to go on." She pouted a little, a lot like how Lucy use to.

"Oh, I see. What about Gajeel?"

"Hes leaving," she looked away so she wasn't making eye contact, "for a few years. To go train with Lily in the mountains..." Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, making me feel bad for asking.

"Oh, well sure lets go on this mission!"

"YAY, let me grab my bag!" She jetted off to grab her stuff.

We walked out of the guild without looking back, this is the first time me and Levy have ever done a job together. But it feels like we do them all the time, she's talking about how she wonders what kind of spirit the key opens and how Lucy will be so happy.

"...Lucy... I feel horrible for ignoring her, but I didn't mean to. Shes my best friend, I was just so happy because everyone else was happy. I never noticed Lucy wasn't happy, what kind of friend am I?" I looked over at her, I was shocked about what she just said. She was looking down, tears dripping off her small face.

"Hey, its okay Levy. We'll see Lucy again I know shes safe, I miss her too a lot, and don't worry about Gajeel. Lets just focus on the job." I tried to comfort the crying maga but I felt like I was doing a pretty sucky job.

"Yea."

"Thanks Gray, I see why Lucy called you her big brother and best friend."

We walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the train, this was going to be an interesting day. Once we boarded the train Levy fell asleep, you could tell she didn't get much sleep last night so I let her sleep for a bit.

_***Sting's POV***_

We just got done training at the lake, now we all sat on the dock hanging out. Lucy was reading something about water or a book or something, Rogue was watching the exeeds fish across the lake, Minerva was playing with her energy ball of scary and painful magic.

"Come on Minerva, MOVE."

"Watch it Sting or I'll use you as my punching bag!" She yelled back at me with a scary glare.

"Lucy~!" I ran behind her without thinking it out fully, Lucy and Minerva like to help each other sometimes. I sat next to her with my legs hanging off the dock, she was sitting there but her legs were folded up into a criss cross.

"Grr what? I'm trying to read this," she formed a pout with her cute face acting mad but I knew she was wasn't to mad.

"Minerva's going to kill me!"

Lucy let out a small sigh and glanced at Rogue, "Sting don't be a cowered."

"Don't be so emotionless."

"Hey Light Bulb go back to training," Lucy lightly pocked my cheek.

"Don't call me that, Cat Lady! And hands off my sexy and perfect face," I lightly flicked her noise.

"Hey that was for the job! And it was so embarrassing" She's so cute when she pouts, her cheeks turned a light pink. I wouldn't admit it but I kind of have a crush on her, I try to hide it so it doesn't make things weird but I know I'm failing pretty bad.

"Cat Lady~!" I sang in the most mocking tone I could without completely busting out in laughter.

"Sting!" Minerva glared at me almost like she wanted to stab me to death with knives.

"Aye Minerva I'm playing with her!"

"Be nice to Lucy!"

"I'm always nice, now if I wanted to be mean I could do this..." I pushed her into the water, but I made the mistake of getting in the way of her arm which grabbed me pulling me alone with her.

We were under water when I felt her face just centimeters from mine, I don't know what made me do it but I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. Maybe it was just me hoping it would keep her from killing me when we came up, or maybe it was just me being an idiot. My thoughts were cut short by the need for air, so I pulled Lucy up with me.

As we surfaced for air I waited to be yelled at by the person in my arms for pushing her into the water, but she was to busy breathing. After a few seconds she started making her way back to the dock and I followed, when we reached the dock I pulled myself up then reached down and pulled her up.

"Come on guys, back to training." Minerva said while eyeing Lucy probably looking for any excuse to kill me, making sure I didn't hurt her.

"Right," we all seemed to say at the same time.

Rogue and Minerva started hand to hand combat, while I watch Lucy grabbed her book and open up to a page.

"Sting, hold this. I wanna try something," she shoved the book backwards into my hands so that she could read it.

"Sure Blondie, what would you do with out me?" I gave her my cocky smirk, and she just rolled her eyes.

She put her hands together in a triangle, "holy water magic; water orb!"

A ball of water formed in her hands and shot at me hitting me in the stomach, causing me to fly back a few feet and land on my back in the sand.

"Ouch Blondie," I sat up rubbing the back of my head. Her eyes were huge and filled with guilt, now I felt back seeing what I said kind of made things worse.

"S-Sting! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was going to do that! I'm so so sorry!" She said as she came running over to me, sliding to the ground by my side. Her hands out but not touching me, like I would fall to a million pieces if she touched me.

"Hey its fine, really. Just shocked me, that was cool. Do it again!"

She turned and faced this tree making a triangle with her hands, "holy water magic, water orb!" The tree was ripped out of the ground and went flying back as the force of the ball of water blew it backwards on impact.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" She squealed and wrapped me in a hug, but quickly let go a ran off in the way Rogue and Minerva were training. She left me sitting there with a deep blush on my face.

Through out the rest of the day we all continued to train, Lucy and I worked on magic while Rogue and Minerva did hand to hand combat. But now Its time we head back to the guild to get something eat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Kay, tell me what you guys thought. I still don't really know if I'm going to bring Levy to Sabertooth for Rogue, hes so lonely T^T but some of you guys said yes and some said no, so Idk Idk. Hes so lonely tho! No ship between Levy and Gray, hes such a big brother to everyone! c: Anyways, more Lucy and Rogue brotherly-sisterly and Levy and Gray on their job next chapter. **__**I swear have nothing against Lisanna**__** I just don't really care to much for her. So sorry if you guys don't like that part, I'm not making her a bitch or anything like anti-NaLu but its how ever you guys wanna take it. ANWAYS sorry I haven't updated, I have class on Thursdays every week so I get super busy with home work. But I'm back! Till next Thursday. Sorry about spelling, I don't normally proof read so I know I spell things wrong and use the wrong words then I mean. Sucky grammar also, I know. Not one of my stronger subjects. And if your still reading this far, I admire you so much for sticking with my slowness3 Hope your enjoying the story! THANKS~!**_


	8. Jobs Take Time

_***Lucy's POV***_

I woke up to a loud banging on my door, which was a very brave Sting. Its THREE IN THE MORNING, I want to kill him where he stands!

"Hey Blondie wake up, we are going on a job."

I mumbled something but I'm not sure if even his dragon hearing could hear it, much less understand it.

He sighed before placing his hand on my door frame very VERY loudly, "come on Cat Lady."

I lifted my head from my pillow, "Sting don't call me that!" Then burring my face into the pillow once more pulling it up around my face with my hands.

"Don't make me come in there..."

Yea right, he wouldn't dare.

More of my mumbles from my nice soft pillow, I just want to sleep. My beds nice and warm, and my pillow just begs for me not to leave. A little dramatic? Of course not.

"I will."

I lifted my face once again, "go away Sting."

"LUCY GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Oh dear god, that wasn't Sting's voice!

"Coming Minerva!"

"See Sting? That's how its done." I heard her voice thought the door and I just knew she had her evil smile to go along with her comment to Sting.

I opened the door to see Sting still leaning on the door frame blocking my way while looking scared at Minerva who was walking away.

"Nice PJs Blondie," he smirked at me causing me to look down. I was wearing a light blue tight shirt that only came down enough to cover my cleavage, black booty shorts, and light blue fluffy bunny slippers to match my shirt. I'm assuming my hair is a complete mess, but I'm to tired to care even though I blushed so lightly I don't think he noticed.

"Move Sting." I didn't feel like messing with this right now.

"Oh? Someone's in a bad mood? Poor Blondie."

"Sting, move. And your blonde also!" I pouted a little.

"Fine, Cat Lady." He said as he stepped aside with a cute pouty face.

I laughed a little, "thank you, Light Bulb."

Minerva handed me a flyer as I walked over to her and Rogue, I read out loud:

Two female and two male magas needed!

_**Party for the 3 richest men in Fiore, male servers and female entertainers.**_

_**Should only take around four hours.**_

_**Uniforms provided along with free food and drinks.**_

**_Address_**_**: **__**5789 Limber Lane in Rolling Lake's**__**.**_

_**Act appropriately!**_

_**Reward: **__**800,000 Jewels**_

"Wow this is great! Sounds super easy! If Sting can act appropriately..."

"I agree," Rogue said while keeping his voice and face emotionless.

Sting ground, "do we have to wear dumb cloths?"

"Stop complaining you'll see when we get there," I laughed a little at his childish ways for a second before turning my attention back to the peace of paper in my hands.

"Fine," I heard him huffed up at me.

"Oh my lord, LUCY!" The tone in Minerva's voice scared me, something must be wrong?!

"Whats wrong?!"

"You, y-you actually shut Sting up!"

It took me a moment to realize it was a joke and me and her both busted out in laughter, even Rogue cracked a smile and laughed slightly, and Sting stood there confused then when it finally clicked what she said he glared at her.

**_*Levy's POV*_**

I woke up in a hotel room, Gray was missing, and I was on the verge of breaking down. I was mentally freaking out, but completely kept my cool on the outside. I have no clue where I am, where Gray is, what time it is, or how I got here!

I got up from the bed opening the curtains, only to discover it was pitch black outside. After closing the curtains back, I walked back over to the bed and sat down. Gray wouldn't ditch me right? I've never done a job with him before, but I know hes not the kind to just ditch people. What if something happened? Or he got lost? A million reasons were running through my head, until I heard the door quietly open. Gray stepped in, and looked at me shocked.

"Levy, its three in the morning. What are you doing awake?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing? Or where were you? At three in the morning?" I eyed him suspiciously, really trying hard not to laugh.

"Fair enough," he shrugged the continued, "I was grabbing some stuff for our job today. A map and flash lights. When you picked the job I didn't really read it all the way, I just kind of looked at it. When I read it I found out the job actually requires us to go into a cave and grab an old box or something worth only personal sentimental value, that's why the reward is so low. At seven, right at seven because this person is some crazy have-to-be-on-time-freak, we have to go talk to the employer. But until then, get some more rest."

He looked so tired, probably running on no sleep. And I don't think Gray is really a coffee kind of guy, so maybe he gets his energy from ice or something? That was complete and total sarcasm, but anything is possible right? I need to go to bed, I'm over thinking again.

"Okay, sounds good." I chirped while crawling back into bed, and I heard him do the same in the bed 4 feet from mine. Before long I was drifting back to sleep, but I'm sure Gray made it there long before I did. Poor Gray.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**_Sorry Its a shorter chapter, but I didn't feel like writing to much tonight. More soon I promise c: And thanks for all the helpful reviews and for helping me with the whole RoLe ship, I've already planed this totally awesome idea so you'll all have to wait! c'; I feel like its torment tho, soon tho I promise! Enjoy~!_**


	9. Dancing the Night Away

Before I start this chapter, I need to fix something: in the last chapter I mistakenly put "_RoLu"_ when I meant to put _RuLe_! _Rogue and Levy_! Rogue and Lucy are _brotherly-sisterly love_, _StingXLucy_ aka _StiCy_. My bad, sorry! But now to the story c: ENJOY~!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_***Sting's POV***_

We left Lector and Fro to stay at the guild so we could make the train station. We bordered the train at three-thirty and made it to Breckenridge around eight, it was a really "cute" town as Lucy put it but I didn't care because motion sickness isn't fun at the moment. I finally got to looking around after I recovered, and I saw the town was actually pretty decent. There were mountains and rivers all over the place, it was an old style town. We saw many old looking buildings with ivy growing wildly up them, one was the cafe were we were meeting the employer.

Inside we found an elderly couple who ran the cafe with their grandson's help, who was about our age. It pissed me off that he kept making passes on Lucy, it made me want to punch him.

"Thanks for the coffee," Lucy said to him with a warm smile while he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a little.

"Of course, anything else? Cookies? Bread? Anything for a pretty lady like you." He smiled still blushing.

"No we are waiting for our employer," I told him, before Lucy or anyone else could respond. I didn't really mean to sound harsh but it just kind of happened that way, Minerva smirked at me but Lucy and Rogue ignored my sudden actions. Rogue had already figured out my liking for Lucy before I even did, and I'm starting to think Minerva is catching on as well. I just wonder if Lucy likes me the same way, I know Natsu hurt her. And she's only been a member of Sabertooth for four days now, and I don't want to push myself on her and scare her with my amazing-ness. And this was our first actual job together and I wanted to make a good impression because the last few times I bumped into her back when she was in Fairy Tail I was different and cold. I wanted to show her now that I've changed, sorta.

We soon met with the employer, Miss Nelly. Miss Nelly was an older lady in a fancy purple dress, her silvery hair in a pony-tail as it reached her waist. She lead us to a sleek black limo that just pulled up, and the driver got out to open the door. I watched the driver help Minerva in, and before he could help Lucy I stepped in front of him helping her then climbing in myself followed by Rogue and the employer. After we were all seated the driver shut the door and climbed in to the driver's seat, he never said anything just began to drive to out new destination but I took notice to him glancing in the rear view mirror every once in a while.

Once we arrived Miss Nelly pulled Lucy and Minerva off while me and Rogue were pushed off by this short and stubby guy in a penguin tuxedo, we were then forced to shower and dress into our own tuxedos. Which fit nicely even tho I hate tuxes, after being fitted into our cloths we were led to this huge room that had three couches and two coffee tables piled with foods of all different kinds.

After sitting there for a moment both me and Rogue turned when we heard the door opposite to the one we came from opened, out stepped Miss Nelly leading Lucy and Minerva.

Lucy looked stunning, sexy, hot, perfect, gorgeous, beautiful, attractive, amazing, angelic, every word imaginable couldn't explain how great she looked.

A black strapless dress that reached down to cover her feet, part of the back dipped down to show open skin, her cleavage nicely supported, and the whole dress clung to her curvy body showing off every inch of her beauty, a silver heart huge around her delicate and flawless neck, along with silver bracelets to match, her long blonde hair lightly curled, she had silvery eye shadow and other make-up. The whole sight was driving me wild.

I tore my eyes off her for a split second only to see how Minerva looked. Of course in my opinion she didn't look as great as Lucy, but I value my life to much to say that out load.

Minerva wear a dark blue dress with a long V-neck, it only reached just above her knees, she also wear dark blue gloves that came up to her elbows, her hair flat without the normal braids and loops, she also had blue eye shadow and other make-up on. But I turned my full attention back to Lucy.

"Lucy..." I breathed in nothing more then a whisper, causing her to go tomato red.

"Does it look bad?" Her eyes stayed looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact with me.

"No, you look stunning." Her gorgeous coffee-hazel eyes shining brightly, my face heated up a little.

"Lady Lucy will be dancing with the son of the Berkeley family, and Lady Minerva will be dancing with the son of the Yates family."

"Wait, Berkeley family? As in THE Berkeley family, owners of the North trader's cove in Magnolia?"

"Why yes, quite the reputation huh?"

Lucy wasn't looking so good, she was a little pale and her eyes were wide. But when she spoke her voice remained strong and calm. "May I ask which son I'll be associating with tonight?"

"Ah, the oldest. Luke Berkeley. A fine young man, tall and strong." Miss Nelly sighed with a dreamy look in her eyes, when I looked over to Lucy she was about to fall backwards before I grabbed her shoulders. She looked like she was going to be sick for some reason.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Asked Rogue, his normally emotionless voice now gave away showing he was worried.

While Minerva stood quite eyeing Lucy trying to figure out what was going on, but said nothing. I held Lucy tight but not enough it would hurt her.

"I'm fine. I was just dizzy for a moment," her eyes told me she was anything but fine. I knew it was a lie, but judging by the look she gave me I didn't push it.

"I'm fine, so, when are we to meet them?"

"Soon, tonight. They haven't arrived yet, for now Sir. Sting and Sir. Rogue will be entertaining the daughters of the Mather's family." Miss Nelly answered while adjusting a strap on Minerva's dress.

Hmm, the daughters of the Mather's family. I remember them, me and Rogue went to school with them. They were twins and one younger sister, we went to school with the twins while their sister was behind us two grades. I wonder if they remember us. I guess we'll find out soon.

"Come now, time to greet the guests!" Miss Nelly chirped over her shoulder while walking out, and of course we all followed.

_***Time skip, around seven p.m. still Sting's POV***_

Both the Berkeley and the Yates families have already arrived about twenty minuets ago, the Mather's family just walked through the giant marble door arch leading from the front to the ball room.

"Welcome," I heard Miss Nelly greeting them already. "Sir Sting and Sir Rogue are around here somewhere, we are ever so pleased to have you here!"

"Pleasure to be here my dear Nelly," I watched him lightly kiss her hand and she laughed and blushed.

"Come on man, I think that's our qua to get over there."

"Yea, were is Lucy and Minerva?" His emotionless voice was, well emotionless.

"Uhm, I'm not sure." I looked through the crowd looking for Lucy but I couldn't see her, and there were to many people to smell her. So I just shrugged it off as Rogue and I walked over to Miss Nelly.

"Ah! Here is Sir Sting and Sir Rogue!" Her smile grew as she pulled us over to the daughters, and before we could register what was happening she had vanished alone with Mr. Mather.

"Hi Sting," said one of the twins in a rather seductive tone with a gleam in her eyes as she looked at me. This is kind of uncomfortable, even if she looked hot.

"Hi Rogue," said the second one in the same tone.

I looked over at him, and even tho he was keeping his emotionless face I knew he too was uncomfortable with this situation. But this was our job so we had to deal with it, I just hoped Lucy was okay and not with a complete creep I would have to kill if he touched her in any way.

_***Lucy's POV***_

I was talking to Fred Berkeley, the younger brother of the Berkeley family. He was much younger them me but we go pretty far back. He understood why I was on pins and needles, but we laughed and drank punch catching up on old times. We were hiding in this empty hallway away from people, although I was honestly hiding from his older brother. I think he knew that but didn't say anything about it, he knew my past and he told me he admired me for standing up for myself and leaving.

Then _it_ happened. What I had been trying to avoid all night. His older brother, _Luke Berkeley_, walked around the corner invading our space.

"Ms. Heartfilia?" He didn't really act surprised, it was more of a making sure it was the right person.

"Mr. Berkeley?" I actually asked in sarcasm but I'm pretty sure I sounded shocked, I was trying to find any way possible to get out of this horrible situation.

"Lucy."

"Luke..." After second I paused to observe him, damn he got hot over these past fifteen years.

He had short brown hair with short bangs, he wear a normal dark blue with black strips dress shirt, and black dress pants. His deep green eyes burned into mine, he still had that one slightly crooked tooth giving his smile a cute touch.

He laughed a little and smiled his crooked tooth smile, "its more then clear the years have been kind to you." His eyes looked me over for a second until returning once again to my own eyes.

"I can say the same for you, me and your brother were just catching up on old times."

"Ah, I see. But I do believe Rachel is looking for you Fred." He looked at his younger brother with a warm look in his eyes, his deep magnetic green eyes I remember so very well.

"Thanks Luke! I'll see you around Lucy, it was nice seeing you again!"

"Bye Freddy!" I called back watching him disappear around the corner, leaving me in this truly horrible situation alone to face his brother. Shockingly I managed to hold my freaking out in my mental thoughts, staying totally calm on the outside. But I was freaking out.

There was a long cold silence until he spoke first without making eye contact, "why did you leave?"

"I needed to follow my own path, Luke you must understand. I couldn't marry you, it wasn't fair to you and it wasn't fair to me."

"Why? Because I wasn't good enough for someone like you?" He looked at me with anger and pain in his eyes, his voice sounded lost.

"Luke it wasn't like that, I was fifteen and you were eighteen. We both had, and still have, much of our lives left to live. I couldn't go along like a slave to my father, he only wanted money."

"I wasn't good enough, is what you really mean. Your father was trying to make a good life for you."

"No, its not. Listen to me, please. I didn't want to be forced into an arranged marriage! If he really wanted to me to live a good life then he should have let me make my own life decisions."

"I could make you happy, all you money my family has? We could live happily ever after, Lucy..." His words were forced and pain filled.

"I don't want your money... I miss the old times, before you moved. When we use to play when we were kids, always playing in the garden."

"Hide and seek," his eyes wouldn't meet mine. And it was hurting both of us, I couldn't torture him with my presence so I went to leave. Until I felt his hand grab my wrist.

"Don't go, I miss those times too. But Lucy, we are older now."

"I know that..." Of course, duh?

"I understand that you don't like me in that way, but as an old friend. And I value our friendship, and your decisions. So tonight, please just make my dream come true?"

"Uhm," I was worried to where this was going. His bangs shaded his eyes, but he still had my wrist in a firm hold.

"Will you dance with me?" He looked up meeting my gaze with a straight face, his green eyes once again burned into my eyes. No matter how much I wanted to look away I couldn't, so I held his gaze while his hand was wrapped around my wrist.

"Okay..." I said almost lower then a whisper, I couldn't say no. After all it was kind of my job to entertain him tonight.

"Thank you," he said as he dragged me out onto the ball room floor.

And we danced, but like friends. For so many years he was angry at me for leaving, now everything is fixed. All those years of pain, I feel redeemed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, I thought the whole blast from the past was just a random twist to keep things interesting. StiCy all the way tho. Next chapter will probably be Gray and Levy's job and Fairy Tail POV only, and sorry its taken forever to update I got righter's block plus I got really busy. But let me know if you like it or no, or if I should try to bring someone for Minerva. I saw one of the reviews someone came up with bringing both Levy _and_ Gray to Sabertooth, so Rogue and Minerva wont be lonely. But let me know, thanks for all the reviews! It means a lot, it does c:


	10. Shockingly Upset?

_***Stings POV***_

After almost an hour of dealing with these lame, rich snobs. I decided to slip away and go look for Lucy, I've only seen her a few times since we were split up. So I kind of ditched poor Rogue with both our dates and slip away. How you ask? Oh come on, I'm so smooth.

Oh here she is... Wait no that's not her... Wrong face, wrong face, wrong wow... Ugly face, wrong face, wrong face, ew another ugly ass face, THIS ISN'T WORKING.

There's way to many people to use my dragon-slayer smell, so I just continue looking around.

AH HA, there she is.

Wait...

Is she...

Dancing with someone?

Wait, of course she is. Duh that was our job here. Come on Sting, think.

As I walk over to interrupt their nice little dance, I couldn't help but feel pissed and I don't know why?

"Ahem, um can I please barrow Lady Lucy for a moment?" I ask trying, and failing, to cover up the growl of frustration in my voice.

"Well, she's mine for the night. But I suppose you may borrow her for only a moment..." At the word _mine,_ I felt like killing him where he stands. It took a lot of restraint to hold back. I lot. And the next thing I knew I had my hand wrapped around Lucy's arm and pulling her out to the garden area without stopping.

"S-Sting what's wrong with you?" She asked while stumbling behind me, trying not to trip.

"Who was that?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh but it just kind of came out that way, I could see it in her eyes that my tone startled her.

Now we were standing out in the garden, under moon light and she looked so good.

"It was the guy who I was suppose to be dancing with, hello that's the job here?"

"Oh, yea right. Sorry..." I put my hand on the back of my head and looked down to not make eye contact with her.

"Sting why did you drag me out here?"

"Oh, right. Um we are almost done here, like ten more minutes Rogue said."

"Oh, okay." Her words just hung there, in awkward air.

"So, uhm back inside?" I asked even tho I didn't want to go, I wanted to keep her away from that guy as long as possible. But thank god only ten more minutes left.

"Yea," was all I could say. I know Lucy was looking at me but I was looking at the rose bush to the left of me not moving to walk back with her, so she turned and walked back inside. Without me, I wasn't sure if I was relieved she had left or upset. I just knew I couldn't talk to her right now, or see her with him. I might do or say something stupid.

So I just sat there, my legs hurt so I walked slowly over to this bench between two bushes. I sat down and put my head in my hands, It was a cool night but it wasn't cold.

What's wrong with me? This is a job, it shouldn't bother me anyways. I have a crush on her, but for some reason it hurt to see her dancing with someone else. It made me mad, so mad, I really wanted to kill someone. Why am I ever here, why do I care? Sure I have a little crush on her, but she probably doesn't even like me that way...

My chest hurt from thinking about this, but I don't understand why.

What's wrong with me?

I jump up ready to fight when I hear the door suddenly open, but it was only an emotionless Rogue. I didn't feel like dealing with his emo shit right now.

"Are you ready to go? Lucy is already front."

"Oh, yea." At least shes out front and not with that guy... Unless hes with her, this thought made me walk faster. But before I could walk past Rogue, he grabbed my arm.

"What were you doing out here? And why did you ditch me with your date?"

"Dude, don't call her my date."

"Why? She was your date."

"Because, she's not my type."

"Any chance this has something to do with Lucy?"

"No," I may have growled a little when I said that because Rogue didn't push it any further he just shrugged and lead the way back to the door. I didn't want to fallow, but I didn't feel like being dragged either so I ended up just fallowing. Plus I did want to get to Lucy.

After pushing our way through all the rich snobs, finally making outside, we saw Lucy and Minerva talking to Ms. Nelly who was also handing Lucy a bag. I'm assuming was the money we earned, but I didn't really care at the moment I just wanted to get Lucy as far away from that guy as possible. Hes no where in sight, so I slowed my pace a bit.

"Ready to go?" Rogue's voice was clear in the night air, while Lucy just nodded her head in reply. I couldn't make eye contact, I'm a little embarrassed about earlier still.

We rode the train most of the way back, but something happened to the tracks up ahead so we end up having to walk the rest of the way home. Which I was okay with, and I think Rogue was too. But he would never say anything like that. But Lucy and Minerva both seem unplease, but they both shockingly said nothing.

So we walk in silence for the rest of the way home since, we decided to take one of the shortcuts we knew about. Only thing was, the shortcut Minerva picked was going right through the middle of a good sized forest. Lucy stopped at the entrance and looked in with horror all over her face, Rogue and Minerva both continued walked. Rogue at times can be kind of heartless, and of course this was on of those damn times. I normally would have kept walking... But right now I was with Lucy. And, well hanging around Lucy has made me sorta soft. Damnit Lucy, Stupid girl I couldn't live without...

Wait what am I saying? I'm _me,_ of course I could live without _her_! Right? Well, I might miss her a _little_. Just because I wouldn't have anyone else to call Blondie and tease.

_Right?_

"Come on Blondie, don't tell me your scared of the dark?" I said while smirking, causing her to stiffen even more.

"N-no S-Sting, it's more like being afraid of what's c-creeping around o-out there in the d-dark.." She stammered while watching into the forest as if something was going to run out and grab her.

I sighed, but I couldn't just leave her. "Come on," I took her hand with my right hand and made a ball of light with my left hand.

She stood there shocked with a blush on her face, Rogue and Minerva were already half way out. Damn them, they did this on purpose. We could have gone around the forest, but they planed this!

I felt her press against me but she didn't say anything, I kept my light in front of us so we could see where we stepped. Lucy kept looking over her shoulder and finally I got tired of it, I pulled my hand back. Causing her to whimper a little in shock, but also in fear. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her slightly closer to me, at first she was stiff but she relaxed into my hold. I liked this way, we fit together. Like a puzzle. It felt amazing, and I love this.

"Come on Blondie, I wont let anything hurt you." I looked into her eyes for a second, long enough to watch the fear in them disappear. She looked tired, I bet her high-heels felt like hell.

"Thanks LightBulb..."

"Tired?"

"A little," She sighed and I took notice of how our speed had decreased so greatly.

The next thing I knew I was pulling off my vans shoes and setting them by Lucy's feet, who was looking at me as if I was crazy. But when I guestured at her shoes she started to slowly pull them off, then slipped mine on. Of course they were big on her, but she could still walk. The only thing that mattered was that her feet weren't hurting her to bad anymore.

"Thanks Sting, it helps."

"Yea sure Blondie," I smirked again but I wasn't looking at her.

I could tell she rolled her eyes, but she didn't say anything. My arm was once again wrapped around her as she carried her shoes, while I walked bare-footed. Rogue was waiting just a little ahead because Minerva already left to go home, it was getting late. It was about ten by now. Maybe ten-thirty.

When we reached him he looked down at my feet then to Lucy's shoes in her hands, Lucy blushed and looked down, and he gave me that stupid smirk. The ones he only lets out when he finds something VERY amusing. Most of the time its when I messed something up or have done something stupid, I felt my face heat up but we all stayed quite. I wasn't sure if this was good or bad, could mean I'm going to get laughed at when we all get home.

After a shower Lucy fell asleep on the couch, with Lector curled up in her lap and Fro sitting there playing with her hair. The sight made me smile, she looked so perfect sleeping there I almost hated moving her.

I picked her with Lector in her lap and carried them both to her room, I pulled the covers up to her chest and reached down to lightly push a strand of her golden blonde hair our of her angelic face. This was the girl I loved, the girl who's only been a Sabertooth member for four days. How long can I keep these feels hidden? I almost lost it a few times today, and I feel weak because I can't do anything. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me, I don't want to ever see her with another man.

"Do you even love me? The way I love you?" I stood there, knowing she was asleep. But I couldn't help but feel like she was going to answer if I stood there long enough, I sighed.

I bent down beside her, looking at her calm face. It was a rare sight, but I did something that even shocked me. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. If I was going to kiss her lips, I wanted her to be awake. "I love you Lucy, with everything I have. And I promise I'll make you stronger then Natsu_-kun_."

I realized that if she was to wake up with me watching her sleep like a creeper she would kill me, so I stood up and walked out into the living room where Rogue was sitting on the couch petting Fro.

"So, lost your shoes?" I couldn't see it because he had his back to me, but I felt him smirking.

"Yea, but you know what... She's worth it."

"You know Sting, for what it's worth? I think you need to just suck it up and tell her how you feel. Everyone can see it, even Minerva can see it."

"I- Um- Well-" Think, say something smart!? "I-"

"Don't try to cover it up Sting, we all see it." He stood up with Fro in his arms and walked off down the hall to his bedroom, leaving me standing there like an idiot.

Of course I love Lucy, of course I want to tell her how I feel, I want her to share the same feelings as I have. I want her to love me, and be mine.

But what if she doesn't? What if she still loves Nastu? What If I'm not good enough? What if she likes him.. Rogue?

I wouldn't be able to live, I'd be crushed. Crushed into a million little pieces, and she is they only one who could clean them up. So I would be lost. Then things would go bad for us all, things would get weird, we wouldn't do jobs anymore, she probably wouldn't speak to me anymore, she might leave, and join some other guild or go back to Fairy Tail?! Then I'd be really lost! I can't let that happen, I can't tell her. Not until I know how she feels about me... Then I could tell her I love her, maybe.

**_*Levy's POV*_**

"That job _sucked_," I whispered while walking behind Gray. "Is this even a celestial key? I mean, its black? I thought there were the golden zodiac keys, and then the silver keys..."

Gray just shrugged, we had gone through all this trouble of going into this dark and creepy cave with stupid bats everywhere and a troll looking thing just to get a box with pictures of cats in it. Of course we got payed three-hundred jewels, but it seemed like a lot of trouble to go to just get get pictures of cats. Of cats! Like not even cool cats, just like cats. That old lady was so weird!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gray stopped right in front of me and I walked into him, causing me to fall backwards.

"Gray, why did you stop?!"

"I heard something, shush."

I wanted to ask what he heard but I didn't, I strained my ears to hear any movement I could. But nothing but a loud ringing of silent air, uncontrollable silent air.

After Gray pulled me up we began walking again, until something happened...

"LEVY GET DOWN," Right after those words left Gray's mouth there was a loud explosion and everything went black.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Kay, so this is where I end it for now. I'll update as soon as possible, I hope your enjoying it so far c:

So R&R! And keep it _StiCy_! :3

Sorry for my randomness also. Idk how people deal with me, thanks for sticking with me tho. Mostly for putting up with my taking forever to update. Yikes, I'll update more I promise!


	11. His

_So sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here you go! And please please pleeeease tell me what you think. _

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

_***Lucy's POV***_

After pulling on a pair of long skinny jeans I looked for a shirt, damn I forgot to do laundry yesterday. Thank god Everyone was at the guild, I told them I wanted to sleep in and I'd meet the later. But now here I was standing shirtless in Sting's room, his clothes tossed everywhere. It looks like the man just strips where he stands. Then I hit me.

Memories of Gray's stripping problems rushed to my mind.

Every time, the _worst_ times _possible_, Gray would unconsciously strip.

Never failed.

He would end up fighting in only his boxers.

Always made me blush.

I felt a small smile, I missed him. I was sad but happy at the same time, I loved Sabertooth. Its my home, my family, my everything. But I promised Gray I'd come back...

Then snapping back to the real world, I realized I was standing half naked in Sting's room. Oh if he knew, the fun he would have with it. I quickly grabbed a light blue sweater from his bed and pulled it over my head, oh god it smells so good. It caused me to blush, he smells so good. It was so baggy on me, he always filled his sweaters nicely. I blushed at the thought.

I grabbed my keys today, I wanted to be able to train a little more with them. But I also grabbed my book, Shadows of Energy. It was turning out to be on of my favorite books.

Its been four days now, since I joined Sabertooth, and I've already learned so much in such a short time. I can use five big spells from my books now, without getting to tired. Its just like any magic, its not an endless supply. You have to build it up and train hard, which is what I'm doing today.

On my way to the guild I thought about the new spells I'm able to use.

* * *

_The bigger spells I can use successfully are:_

**_Holy Dark Wind Twister_**: it makes a black twister that rips everything out of its path, but it only lasts for a small amount of time.

**_Holy Water Jet_**: I can control a lager amount of water and send it rocketing at extreme speed at an opponent.

**_Holy Shadow_**: one of my favorite powers, it allows me to sink into the shadows un-notice. I can hide there and watch everything, or I can make an easy get away. But it only works in shadows or dark, if light touches me that part of me becomes visible. I can stay in the shadows for half an hour before I begin to feel weak from the power usage.

**_Fire Bird_**: it unleashes a fiery bird that consumes my opponent for a few seconds leaving them with critical damage.

**_Ice Saber_**: it unleashes a tiger-sized saber-cat made of ice, it lunges and attacks the opponent.

_My smaller spells of course took less magic power:_

**_Holy Water Orb_**: makes a ball of watery energy, the size depends on how big I make it with my mind and so far I can make one the size of a beach ball.

**_Holy Shadow Portal_**: it can open a portal to the place I was to go, I just have to be able to focus or I'll end up in some other place.

**_Holy Shadow Dark Blade_**: this one is another of my favorite attacks, and it gives me a speed boost for a short amount of time. Its a small but effective attack, it doesn't take much energy but is really powerful. It allows me to swipe at an opponent and cause a deep cut as if I have a sward, although its a close combat attack.

**_Fish Bubble_**: its a really small spell and its pretty useless in most battles, but its super easy to use. When I chant the spell I move my hand to my mouth and blow a bubble that covers both my mouth and my noise allowing me to breathe fresh air in or out of water, when I first started using it it only lasted for five minutes but now it lasts for a full hour.

**Holy Shadow Shield**: a black orb appears around me until I make it vanish, I can make last for a few hours.

**Fire Ball**: I can make a fire ball in each hand, its a lot like the water orbs just fire.

* * *

As I reached the guild I noticed right away that it was noisy, like _Fairy Tail _noisy, defiantly not normal for Sabertooth. I rushed in to see everyone fighting with... each other?

Two Rouge, two Minerva, two Sting(oh god one was bad enough), two of Anna, two of... Well you get the point.

"Wha-?" I looked around be for the source of all this madness, that's when my eyes locked on to the hooded person laughing.

"Hey, looky here! Just the person I wanted." His voice was dark and cold, bone chilling.

"L-Lucy... Run..." Sting gasped out between punches that only met air, he couldn't land a single blow on the other 'Sting'. They were evenly matched, of course.

But I couldn't move, I just looked the the man. My heart felt like it had stopped, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. But he started walking, coming.

In the back of my mind, a voice was yelling at me to do something. But I couldn't understand what it was really saying. Not my voice, not the man's voice. Just a voice, I couldn't focus on it. I just stood there, empty.

Nothing.

_***The real Sting's POV***_

I was still fighting the my clone, Lucy just stood there rooted to the spot. Her eyes were full of fear as she watched the man slowly walk up to her, I wanted to jump up and stop him but I was pinned down. I was now losing the fight against my clone because I wasn't focused, but Lucy was in extreme danger. I kept yelling for her to go, to move, to fight, to do _anything_.

Hes a mad man, I can't let him take her!

I struggle against my clone, I try to punch him but my hands are held down. I'm really freaking strong...

"L-Lucy! RUN" I yelled again trying to snag her out of his trance, "NO!" I screamed again as he reached her, I watch him as he reaches up and snaps. The room starts to shake and its over, I watch as everything begins to turn into a blur. Lucy falls and the mad grabs her, pulling her over his shoulder.

"_NO!_" I tried to force myself out of the clone's clutches, to get to her. To save her.

But I couldn't move, the weight of the clone was gone. But my arms and legs were to heavy to move.

Tiredness took my body.

I tried to fight it.

But it was so pointless.

Foot steps.

Hes standing over me.

"Your still awake? Odd, no one has even been able to resist against my sleep spell for this long before..."

He laughed and began walking away.

"Sleep, she's mine now."

Then its all gone.

Blackness.

Cold, cold black darkness.

Lucy...

I'm sorry.

But I'll come for you.

I _will_ save you.

I will.


	12. Safety Is a Great Feeling

_***Gray's POV***_

I had woke up an hour ago, now I'm just sitting here. Where's _here_?

Well that parts still fuzzy.

Yea.

So I'm just sitting _here_, waiting for something to happen.

Anything.

I sigh as I look over at Levy. Still asleep.

I look around again for the millionth time, but nothing has changed.

Still a cold, wet, cave prison. As far as I've figured out already we are inside a cave and... Well that's all I've figured out. _We are in a cave_.

I sighed again.

Damn.

I try using my powers but they wont work, like I don't have any magic left. Nothing.

"Ice make: lance!" Nothing.

I stood there looking at the metal bars keeping us in, then it its me.

Literally, a rock from the ceiling fell. Causing me to look up. Bingo.

Making one small Ice icicle, I threw it up causing a few good sized rocks to fall. Thank god it didn't cave in.

I picked up one of the rocks and start hitting the bars with all I have. My arms began to burn, good exercise. But after a few minutes I drop the rock.

"Damn," I breath.

Not even a scratched.

I hear a man laughing, "_fool_. Try all you please, but there's only one way out. And trust me son, you wont get out until _I_ say you can."

A man dressed in black robs walked in.

I growled at him, watching him drag someone and toss them into another cell next to Levy and mine. I caught a glimpse of long blonde hair as she hit the floor was a loud and painful sounding noise, another victim of this man.

"Why are you keeping us here?" I asked with my anger clear in my voice.

"B-because," before I could register anything I was grabbed by a stretched out arm pulling me to the front of the cell. "We c-c-can!"

Now there were two new men who just walked in, one seemed to bend and move in nonhuman ways as if he was made of rubber. The other man had an eye patch over his right eye, a spiked vest, and long black pants on.

The rubber man was the one who has me by my shirt, hes wearing a black shirt and black pants. His voice jittery, his movements unstable, hes jumpy, and he has a thing for looking over his shoulder a lot as if hes afraid of a sneak attack from his own team.

"L-listen here b-bum, y-your here as l-long as we s-say so. S-so get use t-to it," he let me go and I staggered back a few feet.

"Spencer, go find us something to eat." The man in the black robs spoke making me freeze.

"Y-yes b-boss," the rubber man spun and took off at a speed walk.

"Linnet, get me something to drink."

"Yes sir," the man with the eye patch called back grabbing a bottle of water and tossing it to the guy in the rob who was still standing by the cell door the girl was tossed in.

"I've been eyeing this one for a week now, who knew she could skip around so damn much."

"How much are you going to start the bidding off by?"

"Duno, maybe 500,000."

"Isn't that a little high?"

"No way, she's got so much power. No girl should ever have this much damn power, if she wakes up before we get her there... We could really be in shit."

The guy, Linnet, didn't say anything else just nodded his head.

I wonder who she is, I would have thought it was Lucy but whoever it is has a guys sweater on and they said she was extremely powerful. No Luce isn't weak, but she isn't powerful either.

Eventually Spencer, the rubbery man, came back with a little bit of food.

"Good, throw that in there for them and lets go get some real food." The guy in robs, clearly their boss, spoke and they obeyed.

Once they all left I was finally left alone again, Levy still unconscious. I watched the knew girl in the next cell over, she didn't look as if she was breathing. The blue hood fell over her face along with her hair, making it impossible for me to clearly see her face.

I heard a soft grumble and shuffling of blankets, I turned to see Levy standing up holding her head.

"Gray, where are we?"

"I'm not sure Levy, but we are being held captive."

She let out a soft groan and sat down on the hard bed in our cell.

"Who's that?" She suddenly seemed fully awake and lively.

"I don't know," I told her my honest answer and she only blinked.

"It... Looks like... Lu-chan..."

"It can't be, these guys are after power..." She cut me off before I got to finish.

"Gray, Lucy can be powerful too!"

"I know, I know. But..." I was cut off again when the unexpected happened.

"Hey you guys know I'm right here?!" She groaned grabbing her head with both hands.

"LU-CHAN!"

"L-Levy... I've got a head ache, please don't scream like that..."

"L-Lucy..." Was all I could say.

She looked at us , still rubbing her temple. But she didn't look at us with hurt, or anger.

"Sorry, but I'm so sorry! So so so so so sorry Lucy."

"For what?"

"For treating you so badly before, I'm so sorry. I was suppose to be your best friend, and I let you leave. I hurt you. I'm a horrible friend." Levy was crying by now, and Lucy was close to crying also.

"L-Levy," that's it here comes the tears. "Its okay, it wasn't your fault. I had to get strong, I had to do it. I had to leave. But I'm so glad your here, you and Gray."

"Lucy, I'm sorry also. Where have you been? Its been forever," I watched her as she slowly stood up almost falling again.

"Gray its only been four days..." He grabbed her head again as if someone had just punched her.

"Are you okay Lu?" Levy's voice was filled with worry.

"Yea, just have a head ache... Where's Lector?!" Lucy practically screamed, it didn't help that it echoed in the cave.

"Who?" Levy and I said in union.

"Light Bulb's cat... Exceed! Oh no! Where is he?!" She was now frantic as she jumped up and grabbed the bars looking around the small cave for someone, something? A cat? Or Exceed..?

"I, he never brought a cat...?"

"Well hes not a cat really, I mean yea he is but hes an exceed like Happy."

"So your a dragon slayer?!"

She looked at me with confusion, "what?"

"Well dragon slayers have exceeds? So your a dragon slayer?"

"No, no, not exactly." She laughed.

"LUCE!"

"LUSHIEE!"

"LUCY!?"

"Lucy?"

"LuLu!"

"Eh? Sting? LECTOR! Minerva? Fro and Rogue?!"

"Lucy! Dammit, I was so worried!" A blonde guy yelled and he ran over to her.

"What happened?!" A girl with long black hair walked slowly in followed by some emotionless guy and a little pink frog thing.

"LuLu!" Cried the pink frog thing, while the other red cat ran over with the blonde guy.

"Lushie I'm so sorry! I woke up and you were gone! I looked all over for you but when I couldn't find you I went and got Sting-kun!"

"It's okay Lector, I'm not sure how I got here but please get me out of here!"

"Right! Stand back Blondie!"

"Hey baka, your blonde too!"

"Holy Light Roar!" _**(A/N:**__ I'm not sure if that's how its done or not? But if not, well its the right way now.__**)**_

Her bars melted away, damn show off.

"Hey do Gray and Levy's also, I don't have any magic left in me right now." Lucy told him.

"Sure thing boss lady," he saluted her making her lightly smile.

After he melted our cell we heard voices outside the cave, they were back.

They came at us as we exited the cave, and everyone got ready to fight.

"Hold up! What the hell do you think your doing?!" The one guy with the eye patch called out at us.

"What does it look like Patchy?!" I turned to look at Lucy who was glaring at the man, damn she's changed! Scary.

"We will take you down so you can't take any other people and sell them for their powers!" The blonde guy started yelling and jumped at the boss.

Lucy joined him, Levy and I started fighting the rubber guy, and both the guy and the lady with black hair began fighting the eye patch guy. I had to mentally laugh at Lucy's name for the guy, "Patchy" I've missed my sister.

After a few minutes of fighting(Because I'm to lazy to make a battle part) we tired the three men up and took them to the police, who were thankful someone could finally bring them in.

Lucy insisted on me and Levy staying at the guild for the night, and if we liked it she wanted us to consider joining. Personally I was willing to join right now, but I'm not sure about Levy. She seemed happy enough, but I know its asking a lot of her.

_***Lucy's POV***_

When we got to the guild there were only a few people there, I'm guessing the ones renting rooms there.

"Here, you guys can stay in one of the renting rooms in the back. Of course tonight is free, feel free to check things out. And the guild starts filling back up around nine-ish, most of the magas**(A/N: **_I don't know if that's how its spelled but I'm to lazy to check_**)** are out on long jobs though. So it shouldn't be too laud and noisy tomorrow, please enjoy your stay. If you need anything I'll be at the bar." Anna explained and they nodded.

Sting became extremely over protective over me after he saved me, he didn't want me fighting with him but it didn't really matter because I helped anyways. He kept asking me if I was okay, and no matter how fast of slow I walked he didn't get more then seven feet away the whole way back. Although I do have to say, it feels pretty go to feel cared about.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXx**__**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**(A/N:**_ I hope you enjoyed , I didn't spelling-check and errors check it. I'm a lazy person, so yea! Hope you enjoyed, R&R! Would mean a lot to me c:_

_Thanks guys!__**)**_


	13. Together or No?

**(****_A/N_**: I'm sorry to those who don't want Rouge and Levy together but I personally like the ship, I think Rouge and Minerva should be happy too. Gray is Lucy's big brother and that's all I think he should be in this story, so if you don't want Rouge and Levy to be together please find another story to read. If not and you decide to stick with my story then yay, and okay we can continue. But please don't complain about the ships, other people happen to like them and don't complain about your favorite ships.

And now that _that_ is settled, back to the story. Sorry for the delay! ^-^

Thanks, enjoy the story and **R & R)**

_***Gray's POV***_

"Welcome to Sabertooth, I know it doesn't look like much right now but..."

"Lucy, its amazing. So quite and calm... _Peaceful_..." Levy cut Lucy off, eyes sparkling as she smiled.

"No fighting or yelling?" I asked, its almost a shock. One hundred and twenty percent different then Fairy Tail, and I kind of like it.

"Sometimes a fight does go off between Sting and Orga, but only on days they are bored." Lucy answered me, not look at me but watching something else. Someone else.

"Sting, is the blonde on right?" Levy asked while looking around.

"Yep," Lucy rolled her eyes as she answered but still smiled.

"W-who is the dark one?" Levy asked in a tone hiding the fact that she was probably dying to know, but she forced herself to be calm and laid back. Lucy knows her too well, and clearly sees through her 'relaxed' tone.

I had to bit back a snicker, Levy. Of all people, _Levy_.

And the shadow dragon slayer.

"The guy with Sting? That's Rouge, hes really sweat and caring. Here I'll introduce you guys!" Smiling and grabbing Levy's hand, dragging her over to a standing Rouge and a sitting Sting.

Lucy's wickedly smiled, but tried to turn it into an innocent one. Failing.

N-NO Lucy, i-its okay... Later?" Levy stammered out as Lucy was dragging her off, a wicked sparkle in her eyes. I laughed at the sight, poor Levy.

"Gray come on!" Lucy called back over her shoulder, still dragging an unwilling Levy behind her.

"Coming," I sighed while closing my eyes. This seems almost to perfect, I finally have my little sister back. The emptiness in my chest is finally gone, it feels like I can breath again.

"Rouge, last night you didn't get to really meet them... _This_, is Levy. My best friend, well _one_ of my best friends." I watched as Lucy's eyes filled with thought, great what crazy plan is she thinking up _now_?

"Hey Blondie, don't think to hard." Sting smirked and Lucy rolled her eyes, turning her back to him so she could think.

"Hmmm," Lucy purred as she thought.

"Oi," Sting wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down sitting on his lap. "I was joking. Don't get all pouty, Cat Lady."

Lucy's face glowed bright red, as she stared at him with wide eyes.

Until the shock wore off.

"S-Sting! _AGH_ I forgot what I was thinking now! How dare you?!" She wiggled trying to get out of his grasp, but failed and eventually gave up. She just sat there like this was normal for her, not even blushing or yelling anymore.

He just laughed, the lady with long black hair walked over.

The same one who tried to _kill_ Lucy last year.

"Sting, you better not be hurting _my_ Lucy." She eyed him with scary eyes, causing a shiver to go up my spin. This was the same chick who beat up Lucy at the games?

'_My_ Lucy'?

"N-Never, w-why would I ever?" Sting smiled and stammered while looking at the scary lady.

She's as scary as Erza, worse actually. I'd rather face down two of Erza the one of her!

"Good," she smiled and turned to walk away and almost ran into me.

"S-sorry," I stammered because of being caught off guard.

I caught her eyes for a second, they were a dark green. Shining with embarrassment for running into me.

"I'm sorry Gray," she swiftly moved around me leaving me in shock.

Her movements so _soft_ and _elegant_, her eyes _mysterious_ but just so _deep_ and _beautiful_.

Lucy and Levy began giggling, Sting watched Lucy with confusion, and Rouge kept emotionless.

"W-what's so funny?" I asked, while watching them in confusion.

"Y-Your f-face!" Levy was now holding her sides and laughing.

"AW your blushing! THAT'S SO CUTE!" Lucy was laughing almost falling down if it wasn't for Sting's arms wrapped around her supporting her.

"It was so cute," Levy said wiping her eyes and took a step back but tripped over something.

"Whoa," Levy squeaked while falling backwards.

Rouge caught her before she hit the ground, causing both of them to blush. Levy much, much worse then Rogue.

"I- Um- This- No- I'm, I'm so sorry!" Levy blurted out, and Rogue stood her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his blush vanished unlike Levy's.

"Y-yaa, I'm fine..." Levy answered fixing her shirt.

At least I wasn't the only one getting embarrassed. Ha Levy, make fun of me and I'll get revenge.

"Aww," Lucy whispered giggling causing Rouge's blush to reappear and Levy's to darken once again.

"Ya know Lev," I said using her nickname I gave her, "You and Rouge would be a cute couple?"

"H-hey Lucy, you and Sting make a really cute couple too like that!" Levy almost shouted trying to turn the attention to Lucy instead of her.

Her and Rouge's blush only deepened, and they both looked like they wanted to just fade into the dark.

"Eh, oh Sting? ... This is pretty much normal now, ugh hes a baka. But we aren't dating, ANN-"

She was cut off when Sting clapped his hand over her mouth, her eye's widened in shock and she let out a few muffled mumbles.

"Let's _NOT_ call the crazy _love-love lady_..." He whispered only loud enough for our group to hear, and Levy and I only stood in confusion.

"Sting," she managed to say while attempting to pull off his hand before she gave up and he smirked.

"Look, you guys don't want to meet her. That little _thing_ that just happened would be enough to set her off making _ships_."

"Lucy did you call?" A lady with ginger hair walked up, "sorry I had to finish putting a glass away."

Lucy's muffled mumbles came in return, then the ginger kicked Sting causing him to fall back out of the seat. Lucy jumped up before he could take her down with him, and she smiled at the ginger.

"Thanks Anna!" Lucy panted out of breath, "Gray, Levy. This is Anna, Sabertooth's version of Mira." Lucy turned to Sting who was glaring up at her with a shoe mark on his cheek.

"Lucy~" Sting whined from the floor.

I held in a smirk, I wasn't sure if I liked him or not. After all, he was the one laughing at Lucy for almost being beaten to death by the crazy woman.

We all watched Lucy and Levy got pulled away into a corner by the bar-maiden, and Sting groaned.

"Calm down Sting, your feelings for her are becoming a little _to_ clear." Rouge laughed and Sting's brows came together, frustration and confusion showed in his eyes. Along with hurt, anger, and love?

"What the hell do I do then? I've tried _everything_, from _hinting_ to _trying to tell her_. When I try to tell her it all just gets stuck and gummed up, and either shes not getting the hints or shes just playing with me. If shes playing, then its a very twisted and unfair game!" Sting said while standing up and pushing himself back into his chair, laying his face onto the table.

Rouge sighed and watched, helplessly, at his best friend sat as if he wanted to just fall off the face of the earth.

"There's not much I can do, my friend." He said letting another sigh slip and crossing his arms.

"Easy for you to say, you caught the eyes of a blue nerd."

Rogue's face lightly tented pink, and I just stood there.

_Levy_.

And _Rouge_?

Gajeel would be pissed.

More then pissed, _deadly_.

Not the kind of guy _I'd_ like to piss off.

"Hey Gray, wake up." My thoughts were broken when I heard Lucy call my name.

"Um, yes Lucy?" I turned to look at her.

"Levy is in your guy's room waiting to talk to you, about Sabertooth."

"Oh, come. I want you there also."

"Why me?"

"Because your opinion still matters to me, even though you left doesn't mean I stopped _caring_."

I could feel Sting eyeing me suspiciously but I didn't turn to look at him, something about him.

She didn't reply just nodded and followed me to the back, I could feel Sting watching us as we walked away.

Once inside the room, I shut the door.

"Oh Lucy, Cami! Oh she _LOVES_-"

"_Book_, I know." Lucy cut her off and finished her sentience, weakly smiling.

"But lets skip Anna and Cami for a second and jump to the important things, like Minerva."

"The girl who nearly beat you to _death_ at the games last year? While your new, blonde, _boyfriend_ laughed at you?" I spat, anger in my voice but I didn't care. I was mad, because of the way they all acted. Like they _changed_, like they _care_, like they never did _wrong_. It makes me sick just thinking about it.

"Gray look, Minerva had a reason. And so did the rest of Sabertooth, but can't you see? They changed, for the _better_. And I trust them. I trust them far more then I trust Fairy Tail. You and Levy? Where the _only_ friends I had left, and I made _new_ friends. _Better_ the Fairy Tail. No one is forcing you to join, its your choice. But I refuse to go back to Fairy Tail, this is my home."

"Lucy," Levy paused. Looking at the ground not making eye contact. "I want to join." She looked up and met Lucy's eyes, and tears formed and begged to spill down her small face.

"Levy, are you sure?" Lucy asked softly, her voice unsure. It was asking a lot of Levy, who loves Fairy Tail with all her heart and soul.

"Fairy Tail isn't the same without you, your my best friend. Gajeel left me... Other then rarely talking to Jet and Droy, I don't talk to anyone! I miss you!"

"But this is-"

"Lucy I don't care, its what I _want_. I _want_ to join. I do not _hate_ Fairy Tail, but I can't say I love them." Levy cut her off then turned to me, looking me in the eyes. Determination blazed in her eyes, now this is the old Levy. The Levy that always had her face in a book, the Levy that changed after Lucy left and even more so after Gajeel left.

"O-okay," Lucy said also turning to me. "Gray? I'm not making you stay, I know you are important to team Natsu."

"Team Natsu? No, all it is is going on jobs so Natsu can play hero for Lis." I said bitterly, I didn't want to sound harsh but it was the truth. "Yes, I'll join Sabertooth." I added in a normal and non-bitter tone, trying to cover up my bitterness a bit

It took a second before it clicked in Lucy's mind, yes Levy is joining and so am I. But when it did you could see her suppressed a happy squeal.

One of those high pitched ones fangirls do so much.

Do to much.

Fangirls.

They are _everywhere_.

"YAY!" Levy couldn't hold hers back, _not_ that she tried, squealing and jumping up and down.

"Your sure Gray?" Lucy eyed me as if I was playing a joke on her, but no. I'm sure about this.

"I'm sure Lucy, come on. Not having you around is just weird!" I grin and pull her into a hug.

_***Lucy's POV***_

Hot tears rolled down my face, finally I have my brother and my best friend back. _Finally_.

I whipped them before anyone could notice.

We walked out of the small room and I pulled them over to Anna, who was serving Orga something.

"Anna!" I shouted, almost skipping over.

"Yes Lucy?" She called walking over, she was as cheery as ever.

"Get the stamps, Sabertooth has two _new_ members." I told her with a wink and she smiled happily walking off, only to return in a few moments with the stamp.

"What colors and where?" I asked them.

"Hmm," Levy purred in thought. "Same place as my old one, and same color too." She said after removing her old Fairy Tail mark with her own magic.

"Same for me, I like it that way." Gray said, only putting half the effort into answering, after also removing his mark.

"Hey Blondie," I turned to see Sting walking my way with Lector trailing behind him holding a paper reading it.

"Yea Light Bulb?" I asked, calling him by my favorite nickname for him.

"Want to go on a job?" Lector asks as I reach down and pick him up.

Sitting in my arms, Lector shows me the flyer they picked out.

"Sure, seems easy enough. With a large reward too!"

"Blondie don't say it like that. It makes you sound greedy." Sting smirks, and I roll my eyes.

"Hey just saying the truth?" Sting says still smirking.

"Lucy doesn't sound greedy!" Lector calls out, making me remember I had him in my arms.

"HEY! _Who's_ exceed are you anyways?! Your always kissing up to her!" Sting whines while glaring at Lector who just shrugs, I roll my eyes and giggle at them.

Minerva walks over with a questioning look and I mouth _'get everyone together'_, she gives me another questioning look and I show her the flyer. She nods before turning away.

Its only ten in the morning and our day is already off to a great, and I mean _GREAT_, start.

No sarcasm for once!

And...

Winter is coming up too!

**(****_A/N_**: I hope you enjoyed, I know the who part with Levy and Rogue moments were kinda cheesy but It was the only thing I could think of and the same thing for Gray and Minerva. I know some of you didn't want RoLe, of Rouge and Levy, but I like the ship and so do other people. I love GaLe also, so don't get me wrong, but its just not right for Sting to have someone and poor Rouge and Minerva be alone c: and I CAN'T see Rouge with Minerva. I mean maybe other people like that ship, but I doesn't seem right to me sorry! And I don't know why but I don't really care to much for Orga, that's why I kinda made him the reason Minerva is good. I like the nice version of Minerva better then the horrible one ._. not joking.

OH YA, and _**disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_(I had a dream once that I did, but I woke up. It was a nice dream though, not joking. It would be amazing if I did own it though... One can dream, right?)

But Please I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please please OH please _review!_

Like as you can see its getting cheesy and I'm sorry I haven't been updating like on a scheduled, I'll try harder though.

Writer's block sucks.

Please, don't make me get on my hands and knees and beg, please _review!_ Thanks!**)**


	14. What's Missing?

**(A/N:** special thanks to _RavenNM_, it was her idea to bring Gray to the guild and the shipping for _Gray/Minerva_. And Also special thinks to everyone who have stayed with this story, I know I've been cheap on updating and stuff and there's some real cheesy moments where you know you just want to facepalm. But thanks for the reviews, it does mean a lot to me~! Thanks guys!**)**

**_*Sting's POV*_**

The job Lector picked was way to easy, just bagging a few Magas that got lose and done.

After we turned them in and received our reward, we begin walking back to the guild.

Lector is Lucy's arms as she walked with Minerva and Levy, Frosh in Levy's arms sleeping, Rouge and Gray talking next me me.

I watched Lucy, Levy, and Minerva up ahead of us but I don't bother to listen to their pointless girl talk about whatever happens to slip into their minds.

Gray and Rouge have been talking for a while, its really annoying really but I tune it out to listen to the running water of a river nearby.

I allow my mind to drift, and the first thing it slips to is Lucy.

How perfect she is, in every possible way. How I secretly wished she was in my arms again sitting at the guild talking, even though it was an easy job I've been worried about Lucy the whole time. Because of what happened just the other day, how she was captured by the men. How they wanted to sell her like she was just an item, how badly I wanted to tell her how I feel about her, secretly jealous of Lector for being snuggled so close to her.

Rouge was right this morning, my feelings for Lucy have taken over and are making themselves clear. I have to tell her soon, before I do something I'll never live down.

My thoughts were cut into as I walked into Lucy and ended up knocking her down, my head spun before I could finally figure out what happened.

"Ouch, Light Bulb! Watch out, geez." She sat on the ground rubbing her backside, and I had to bit my tongue to keep from laughing. I reach down a hand to help her up, and she takes it allowing me to pull her to her feet.

"Sorry," I gave her a toothy grin and turned to they others. "Why did you guys stop?"

"Well, if somebody_(~hint, hint~)_ would have been listening instead of off in la-la-land." Lucy replied sternly but we all knew she was joking. "We are going to the spa!" Her voice changed from stern to happy, as if I'd never knocked her down anyways.

"The spa? Whyyy?" I groaned, and got smacked in the back of the head by Minerva.

"Hush Sting, stop your complaining." She said smiling, and Lucy muffled out a slight giggle. Failing at hiding it, it brightened my mood.

Maybe this is my chance to tell her, to tell Lucy how I feel. If we can get away from everyone else for just long enough, and I smile as a plan starts to form in my mind.

**_*Minerva's POV*_**

I swear if Sting doesn't confess soon I'm going to beat him with a chair! I walked a little bit behind him as he watching Lucy and Levy, Rouge and Gray walked beside me talking about how Natsu and Sting are so much alike but so different at the same time. I tuned most of it out only catching a few words here and there.

I need to get Sting and Lucy alone for a while... If he doesn't take the opportunity then I'll murder him myself, maybe Anna is right... Maybe Gray likes Lucy.

Wow! Where did that thought come from?!

I remember, just a few this morning before we left, I was at the bar eating and talking to our guild match-maker Anna Franker.

_~Flashback~_

We talking about how Gray was tall and muscular and seemed like a _nice guy_, unlike _Orga_, and how he would make someone a really good husband.

I looked down and blushed, which went unnoticed by Anna who was making dreamy eyes at Rufus, I wish they would just end up together already. Its is so clear how they both like each other, it makes you want to facepalm.

"You know, Gray seems to almost take notice to Lu..." Anna said still watching Rufus, then scanning trough the room for someone else.

"I- hadn't noticed..." The thought ripped into my mind, I love Lucy and I want her to be with a man who will treat her right... But with Gray? The man who seemed to fit my every discretion of my perfect dream man? The thought of them together hurt, I knew she had a thing for Sting but what about Gray?

I remember her coming to Sabertooth after being treated poorly at Fairy Tail, it makes me wonder now if her and Gray had anything together? If so why would she leave anyways?

Thinking back the the games, they did seem to have a small connection together but I've never thought about it until now.

"Well I have to finish dishes, good luck on the job today Minerva!" She smiled and walked gracefully away, I'll never fully understand that girl...

_***End of flashback***_

I closed my eyes, and imagined Lucy and Sting together. It seems almost perfect, but if she does like Gray? Well I know Gray would treat her right, and Lucy has become like a little sister to me, I would be happy to see them together, even if it does hurt to be alone again.

_***Back at Fairy Tail, Natsu's POV***_

I sat at the wooden table with Erza, Lis on his lap, eating some hot wings. Life was pretty good actually, but something was missing. It has been for a while, but its starting to bug me.

Ice Princess!

I want a good fight, where is he?!

Looking around I realize, hes not here. Odd.

"Hey Lis I'm going to get something to drink." I stand up and she almost falls to the floor.

"Natsu you could have at least given me a minute to react," she huffed at me and stood up.

Yea, sure. I walk over to the bar and wait as Mira makes her way over after she serves Cana. The feeling of the emptiness pushes in my mind again, its not Gray but what is it?

"Natsu? More hot wings?" Mira asked with a cheery smile, a cheery but sad smile. This is the smile shes been using lately, it makes me feel even worse for some reason.

"No, where is Gray? I want to fight right now." I say as I look around, did I over look him?

"Well him and Levy took a job a few days ago, they should be back sometime today. Is something bothering you Natsu?"

"Yea, kind of... But I don't know what it is, almost like something is missing. Other then Gray and Levy..."

"Well Gajeel is gone, he has been a few days. Wont be back for a year, maybe longer, if ever?" Her eyes shinning with, hope? She looked over my face, as if shes hoping to find something.

"No," I breathe. "Its not him, I... I don't know what it is, but whatever it is I'd like to figure out what it is."

"I'm sure you will Natsu," her eyes seemed to lose that hope and she turns to walk off.

I watch her dry glasses with almost a sad look over her, I've never seen her like this before.

I turn to walk out, I don't feel like being around anyone right now. Until Master walks in and calls for everyone's attention.

"Listen up you brats!" He makes eye contact with Mira before going on, "Gray and Levy will no longer be apart of the guild. I received a letter from the guild they decided to join," he paused and sighed, "I can't say I'm pleased to see them leave to _that_ guild. And I know most you wont either, but please try to except that they are all happy now. They have asked for me not to reveal their location, but they are safe and happy."

With that he turned to headed back to his office, conversation bust out between groups of members. The news had hit my full force, I was shocked that Gray would actually leave. He has been a member here since we were kids, and to leave and join another guild without even coming to say goodbye?

I felt light headed almost, something else, something I wasn't getting. I racked my mind for the information that hung just out of reach. Maybe fresh air would clear my thoughts, without saying anything I slipped out of the guild.

I walked a good distance before I sat underneath a sakura rainbow tree, its odd how my mind is being over loaded with thoughts I can't figure out. Some how my brain brought me here, why?

The wind softly picked up, as if almost saying something. I sigh and allow myself to drift into sleep. It was a restless sleep, I dreamed of something that made no since.

What's missing?


	15. A Pretty Good Day

**A/N:**

Wow, sorry this took so long but its finally done. Halloweens coming up, I'd love to hear what you guys are going to dress-up as. If your dressing up? I am, I don't care how old I am! Free candy! *-* I love Halloween, its one of my favorite kinda holidays. They really should make it official so we can get the day off, like damn. But I'm so happy this year its on a Friday!

The one time a year an adult can dress up and hand out candy without going to jail! FREE CANDY *-*

Your never to old to dress up! I have to take my little brother Trick-or-Treating so I might as well get something out of it too, since he doesn't share T-T mean brothers. I sound greedy...

_Happy Early Halloween!_

_Enjoy this treat from me_, the new chapter!

_Reviews would be a nice treat for me?_

Enjoy~!

_***Lucy's POV***_

I was last out of the changing room thanks to my stupid locker, but I told the girls to go ahead and wait for me. Finally after getting my locker to lock I made me way out to the pools, the girls locker room was down a corner hall from the pools, and I was stopped by a man with green swim trunks.

"Hey pretty lady," he said blocking my way as he winked.

"Please step aside sir, my friends are waiting on me." I said, with my new powers I was wasn't afraid of this gross playboy.

"Of course if you give me a kiss first," I gave me a gross smile that made my skin crawl.

"Hey, leave my girl alone you sick pig. She could kick your ass!" I heard someone say, but the man turned around and was blocking my view.

He laughed, "kick my ass? I'd like to see her try!"

My temper finally boiled over the top, I was going to show this guy why you shouldn't mess with a _pretty lady_.

"Really? Then let me show you!" I said with a wicked smile, causing the man to turn around.

"Holy Fire: Fire Fists!" I said through gritted teeth, and my fists lit with blue fire.

I punched the gross man in front of me causing him to fly back, into the hands of the other man.

Now I could see, it was Sting.

"Now see what I told you? She kicked your ass without braking a sweat, that wasn't even a powerful attack. My advice you, is don't mess with chicks." Sting gave his cocky grin and shoved the man towered the exit door, and he took off leaving me and Sting to stand alone.

"Thanks Sting," I said.

"Sure thing, anytime Blondie."

"I think you made a mistake," I said looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about? I never make mistakes."

"You addressed me as your girl..." I answered, wondering if he said that just to scare the man.

"Well, I'm still not getting what your talking about? How did I make a mistake?" He asked, I looked up and he was staring at me with a small smile. Like an actual smile.

"I..." I took a deep breath trying to keep a blush from forming.

"Look Lucy," he cut me off before I could say anything else. "I've liked you for a while now, and I wanted to ask but I just haven't been brave enough. I know you loved someone before I can along, and I respect any answer you give me. But, will you be my girl?"

His face looked like a tomato, and I giggled not being able to hold it back.

"B-Blondie! Why are you laughing?!" If possible his face got even redder and he turned to walk away before I grabbed his hand.

I don't know why but I spun him around and crashed my lips into his, his soft and perfect lips. The lips I've dreamed about kissing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, I ran my fingers through his perfectly golden blonde hair.

I pulled away for breath and he smirked, "Yes Stingy Bee."

"Yes?" His eyes grew huge, "you'll be my girlfriend?!"

"Yes Sting, I've liked you for a while now! Baka don't act so shocked." I blushed as I looked down.

"Lucy, I'm so glad you said yes! I've wanted to ask for so long but I was so afraid you'd so no."

"Well I said yes," I smiled and he pulled me into another kiss.

"Lu-" ...

We broke apart when we heard someone walk around the corner, lucky Sting it was Minerva.

"H-hi Min!" I smiled as Sting let me go, I noticed her deep smile and twinkling eyes.

"Wait till Anna hears about this!" Min practically squealed in a sing-sang voice, then spun around the corner.

Me and Sting exchanged looks and followed her out, no doubt shes telling the rest of the team about what she just walked in on.

On our way to the pools Sting genitally grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers through mine, and they fit so perfectly... Like it was just meant to be.

I let a sigh go and realized I was smiling with a small blush, god his like a dream.

We get funny looks as we walk up and dip into the water, Gray eyed him with anger in his eyes. Over protective brothers, its nice to have them.

Sting starts telling about the creep with green swim trunks and me kicking his ass, and then they jump to another topic but I tuned most of it out. Sinking into the water, which was only semi warm because their heater has been off for a while I guess.

"Holy Water: Sizzle." I whispered and the water began to heat up, and I sink a little more enjoying the amazing water.

"Lucy are you doing that?" Levy asked and I only nodded, enjoying the water to much to make much of an effort in answering.

But I felt a arm wrest around me and pull me over, my eyes flew open and I gasped a little. Making Sting laugh, and I glared at him with a sigh.

"Not use to that," I defended myself as I looked away.

"Well better get use to it Hun," I replied kissing my cheek causing me to blush again and sink back to the water. His hand still around me.

_***Back at Fairy Tail Mira's POV***_

Natsu forgot about Lucy the same day she left, I had high hopes that they would end up together. Even though I love my sister dearly, I've always been a _Nalu_ supporter. But I enjoy seeing my little sister happy again, I know she feels bad about Lucy leaving but sometimes I wonder.

Oh, speaking of my little sister, here she comes now!

"Good afternoon Mira, sis!" She called as she took the seat Lucy normally took, most wouldn't realize such a small detail but it was so normal for Lucy and me it felt wrong for Lis to sit here.

"Hello Lis! How are you? Where have you been?" I asked, since I haven't seen her all day in the business of the guild getting ready for a special Halloween part.

"I'm good, I was actually helping Elfman and Evergreen pick up pumpkins from Mr. Whickle!" She answered with a smile. "Can you get me some salad?"

I nodded and fixed her a small salad just the way I know she likes it, I've been worried about her lately. Ever since Lucy left shes been acting weird.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked scanning the room for any signs of the pink haired teen as I set her food down.

"He is with Erza and some others getting stuff for Master," she answered again but this time with a sad look.

"What's the matter?" I asked, worried about my little sister of course.

"Well, Lucy_-chan_ always loved the guild parties... Do you think she will show up? Or Gray and Levy?" She asked.

I wanted her more then anything to come back, I wanted to tell her how sorry I was for not paying attention to her, I would do almost anything to have her back. She was like another little sister to me, and I could see Lis felt bad for Lucy not being here. I don't blame her for Lucy leaving of course no one does, but I think she blames herself.

"I'll talk to Master about sending them an invite... But in the end, it will be her choice to come or not. I don't blame her if she doesn't want to be around Natsu." I said as I looked as Lis playing with her food.

"Its only been five days, but it feels like weeks." She said in a whisper, "I never wanted her to leave. I really like her, shes a good friend. If me and Natsu hadn't have gotten together maybe she wouldn't have left, hes been a jerk lately anyways."

I could tell she was fighting off tears now, and I couldn't help but let my smile go.

"Don't blame yourself Lis, I'll do everything in my power to bring Levy, Gray, and Lucy back for a visit." I comforted her and she smiled.

"Thanks sis, I got to go help Wendy and Carla with the games. Just a few more nights!" She cheered as she got up and walked off waving over her shoulder with a huge smile.

After washing the dishes I walked to Master's office and knocked, trying to figure out how I'm going to talk to him about my Lucy, Gray, and Levy idea.

"Come it," he called out and I pushing open the door. "Oh Mira, what is it you need? Did Natsu do something again?!" He asked standing up.

"No, no Master. But I'd like to talk to you about the party..."

"Yes?" he eyed me as if I was about to give him bad news.

"Well, Even though Lucy and them... Um joined a different guild..." I paused trying to think of a way to ask without being so blunt.

"They will always hold a special place in this guild, they are our friends and family..."

He only nodded but his look changed to curiosity.

"Can we invite them to the guild for the party?" I just finally asked straight out since I couldn't find any other way around asking.

"Hmmm, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail under the same roof..." He said rubbing his chin in thought, I know it sounds crazy.

"I know I sounds impossible but its Lucy, and Erza could scare Natsu into being nice and maybe into leaving her alone all together."

"She will want to bring friends no doubt..."

"And why shouldn't she? Its a party, a night of peace. Almost like one night of a treaty..."

"Nice way of putting it, if they agree not to fight. Then we could make sure to announce that there will be no fighting allowed and a punishment will be held to those who attempt to fight of start anything."

"Right," I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes. I was so happy.

"But remember, its still up to Lucy if she wants to come or not."

"The very same thing I told Lis, not to worry I won't tell anyone."

"Good, the guild has been kind of gloomy lately. Maybe a surprise visit from someone they miss will brighten the atmosphere for those brats." He said and I nodded turning to walk out the door, looking around taking mental attendance of everyone in the guild but most were out on a job or getting ready for the party in a few nights.

I made my way to my house in Fairy Hills, I've decided to make my own invitation for them. But I also had a normal invitation that I slipped into an envelop along with my own personalized one. And I sent the envelop by Wizard-Mail, so it would get there by tonight.

**(A/N:** _Wizard-Mail, haha I'm so creative like that ;3 like it? Next thing will be Wizard-Net... Wait that's actually a good idea, fastest internet ever that never goes down or lags... Anyways back to the story!_**)**

I can't wait for the party, I do hope Lucy comes but for now I need to help everyone else get ready.

**A/N:**

Hope you enjoyed it, remember to how much I love those reviews? ~Hint~Hint~

Candy... *-*

Reviews... *-*

Halloween... *-*

Reviews... *-*

Sting... *-*

More Reviews... *-*

Happy early Halloween!

The one time a year adults can dress up and handout candy to little kids without going to jail, or dress up and not be called weird unless you go to Vegas and see Wonder Woman. I've seen her! And some creepy/cool dude with a rat doing tricks, I walked like fifty feet in a circle just to get away from him. And I kid you not, I literally ran into a dude who looked like a clown and I screamed.

I was there like a month ago, for the end of my summer vacation. That's one of the reasons I wasn't updating much, I think... Unless that was a different story.

Idk, does it even really matter?

Are you still reading?

Do people even read what I have to say in these a/n's?

Tell me in a review if you do?! c:

Thanks~!


	16. Tell the World I'm Coming home

**(A/N:** _I think this should clear up the confusion a little, at first I was thinking about making Natsu honestly forget but I don't think even Natsu is that much of a baka. This is the only way I could think of a good way to explain what happened. Its just really short._**)**

**_*Flash back Unknown POV*_**

"The one with the pink hair has become a liability, what if he goes after her?"

"We can slip something on him and make him forget," I tell my partner more of snapping at him. The stress of the day was making me tired and we still have a few more miles to walk.

"It has to be powerful, the kid is strong..."

"Yea Marco, I know so shut up and keep walking." He kept quite for the rest of the walk, and we stayed in a safe house cave looking thing out in the forest. There we met up with a few other guys from our organization, they were part two of the plan.

Our boss was Hood, a man in a long black rob with the hood pulled over his face. There were three other men but they didn't mean anything to me, just the boss.

"The blonde one is all yours, she's on her way to Sabertooth. Just watch them, they are second most powerful guild in all of Flora." I told him, his face was shadowed but I thought I felt him smile behind his shadowy mask.

"So I've heard, but my power surpasses all of theirs at Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. By the time I'm done, they'll be fighting themselves." He replied, a wickedness to his voice.

"Sir, there's a teen boy with pink hair. He seems to have a strong connection to her, a connection that I don't understand. What should we do? If he goes after her it could throw the plan off balance." Marco explained, and the boss seemed to just wave it off.

"So go cast mist on the boy, after that your free to do as you please. I'll contact you when I need you again."

We nodded in understanding, Marco and I left. Our job was done here. A simple mist spell and we could go home for a while, home. A place I haven't been in a long time, I've missed my small village and my small family. I can tell Marco is having similar thoughts, we only joined because we need the money to support our families. But that was two years ago, the life of crime can be hard to run away from. Specially when your loved one's lives are in danger, its not like Marco and I can pack up and hide them.

Its a gang we joined, so desperate to save our families that we would throw everything away just for enough pocket change to get us through the day. But no, we struck much more then pocket change. We struck hard cash, bloody cash. Not something I'm proud of, but at least my family is safe and sound.

I'm not sure what they plan to do with these poor people, but I don't have time to worry about it. I do know that they said something about using their magic for an energy source, but it doesn't matter. All the matters, is that I'm going home.

Marco and I came to the Fairy Tail guild and followed the pink haired one to his house, we waited a little till we heard him snoring before we slipped into his house and found him sleeping with a blue cat looking thing.

We used both our magic to cast a heavy mist spell over the sleeping boy and his pet, our job was then done. We left the small house and headed for the train, we're going home.


	17. Should We?

_**(A/N: **__Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been so busy it's like grr. I hope you guys had a good Halloween, I didn't T-T we got rained on so bad we had to quite. We got to do a few houses though, I handed my wonderful boyfriend the bag so he could ask. I felt to old. My ten year old little brother and my boy friend, I had to play babysitter. I guess all together it was pretty good. I really hope your's was good too!_

_**!Ahead of time warning!**__: I did this at 3 in the freaking morning so there's probably A LOT of miss spellings and mess ups. So I'm sorry, very sorry but please kind of ignore them and let me know what you think. I need costume ideas for them also, I'm going to try to have another chapter up in a few hours because I really want to get the October and Halloween part done. I'm really not sure what to do next. But I assure you, it will be good!_

_ REVIEW AND ENJOY PLEASE!__**)**_

_***Lucy's POV***_

After the spa closed we walked slowly to the train station, it was already dark and we were getting tired.

Levy started to day dream off while walking, she would have ended up eating dirt if it hadn't have been for Rogue's fast reacting mind telling his hands to catch the falling bluentte. I'm pretty sure she would have glowed in the dark she was so red, even Rogue blushed lightly until he managed to cover it up.

By the time we finally got to the train station, because the spa was across town, we barely made the last train headed to our destination. **(A/N**: _I don't remember what the trains in Fairy Tail look like, so these trains look like the trains from Harry Potter. And if you've never seen Harry Potter, I'm so sorry... Just picture boxes._**)**

We sat in our small seat box as we jolted forward, Sting's face grew sickly green as Rogue managed to stay sitting. Rogue's face turned a light tent of green, nothing like Sting's, and he closed his eyes as if trying to meditate.

"Hey Lu, why don't you do that thing you always use to do for Natsu?" Levy asked me softly, as I turned to look at a extremely sick Sting.

"Wh-hat, does sh-he do f-for Flam-ame B-Brain?" Sting barely managed to speak, even though it was mostly broken and hard to understand. I could partly understand, and with a sigh I reached up and pulled his head down into my lap.

He didn't resist, because he was sick, but he squirmed a little until he relaxed. After I began combing her fingers through his soft blond spikes, like I use to with him.

After about ten minutes he seemed to had drifted off into a comfortable sleep, so had everyone else. Minerva's elbow was propped against the window edge supporting her head, Gray's head rested on her shoulder, Levy's head rested on Rogue's shoulder, Rogue's head rested on Levy's head.

I was the only one left awake, of course I wasn't tired enough to sleep so I just watched the rolling land out the window of the train. Only had I just noticed we were passing Magnolia, the city was lite up with it's normal bright city lights that always made it look magical.

We were passing my home, well my old home. We were passing everything I once loved, my home, my family, my house, my team, the man who broke my heart, my old life.

My old life. Yea, that's all it will ever be. Because Fairy Tail pushed me away for so long, it hurt. I hurt. For a whole year, I hurt. A year, and no one ever took notice. Well actually Gray, Master, Wendy, Levy, and Gajeel took notice. Although Gray was always busy with team Natsu, Levy and Wendy did try to cheer my up sometimes, and Gajeel was just Gajeel. It still hurt.

No matter how much I've tried to convince herself I was still mad at them, how the kicked me off the team and how Lisanna was there to take my place. The crushing feelings of being nothing but a replacement began to over whelm me once again, the braking feelings. I didn't hate them, of course not I never could, I really missed them.

I was upset with them for pushing aside someone they loved, people do it. They get happy and forget, nothing to hold against them. Natsu can be dense, he often doesn't realize the hurt his simple words could cause.

I understand, Lisanna was thought dead for so long. Naturally you'll want to spend time with your childhood best friend, just they way to did it I guess...

I was she still hurt, I might always be hurt. Me being gone, no one really seemed to care. I haven't heard any word from them at all, it was heart breaking how they probably don't even care. How I just realized, they probably don't even realize I'm gone. Of course they've noticed Gray and Levy's absence, after all Gray was part of the most powerful team in Fairy Tail. Levy came up missing the same time, of course they had to have to two and two together?

But not for me. Who would miss me anyways? A loud, annoying, weak, cry baby.

What are they doing now?

Probably all drunk again, another night of partying.

Fairy Tail.

My mind decided to torture me by reliving all the good times me and team Natsu had on jobs, then the crushing feeling came rocketing through my mind like it was crushing all those memories right in front of me.

'Natsu look! I got my Fairy Tail mark!'

'Yea, yea, that's great Lugii'

'It's Lucy!'

I was snapped out on my memories by a soft hand touching my left cheek, I jumped at first forgetting my current position but relaxed again. Sting's touch had a way of doing that to me, relaxing me. It was a wonderful feeling he gives me, calming and collected.

I hadn't realized I had been crying until Sting whipped away the falling tears from my left cheek with is thumb.

"Don't cry over Flame Brain," Sting's voice was soft and I wasn't sure if it was so he didn't wake the others or if he was just comforting me. Or both.

"I miss them Sting," I whispered back looking at the window as the city ended and the dark rolling land returned.

"I know you do, I want to help you Blondie. Will you let me?" He asked and I brought my gaze back to his eyes.

"Of course, Stingy Bee." I softly giggled as another tear escaped my left eye, his thumb quickly whipping it away.

"Good, because I really do love you Lucy." He gave that smile, that honest smile, that always makes my heart skip a beat.

"I love you too Sting." I said smiling down at him.

After a few minutes he drifted back to sleep and I returned to watching the rolling land turn into rocky lands, until sleep began to over take me.

_***Natsu's POV***_

Lis has avoided me all day, the few times I have managed to speak to her she seemed off in another world. It had me worried, Happy also seem weird the past week.

Happy has been spending more time anywhere but with me, he seems upset with me but when I ask he just shrugs like nothing and goes over to Carla and Wendy.

The whole guild seems different, of course without Gray or Gajeel I've had to try find someone else to fight with. I've been luckless on that task, no one seems to want to fight me. They all seem distant and distracted, of course Halloween was coming up and everyone has been over worked but this isn't normal.

Lately I've been staying in Fairy Hills with Lis and Mira, helping them with stuff they needed to do even though most of it is boring paperwork so I just sleep while they do whatever. But today I got that 'I-need-space-or-I'll-kill-you' feeling from Lis, it reminded me of someone but I've racked my mind all day to try to remember but I just can't, so I decided to play it safe and stay at my own house tonight.

Happy was with Cana, Wendy, and Carla on a two day mission. So I have the small little house to myself tonight, but I stopped walking when I realized I wasn't even walking the right way. The complete opposite way actually, my house was on the other side of town.

Where am I?

I was standing outside an important house, a house someone important use to stay in. I had a longing feeling to climb up to the window and slip inside, and that's what I found myself doing. I surprised myself on how naturally I managed this, like it was so normal to me it was nothing.

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the middle of the floor of an well furnished apartment/house, that felt so familiar. My first instincts were to crawl under the covers of the bed to my left, the large pink comforter smelled like strawberries and vanilla. It felt so comfortable, and I don't know why.

My troubled mind seemed to ease as the sweet aroma filled my noise, if someone walked in right now they would think I was a creepy perv or something. I wanted to get up and leave, I clearly wasn't suppose to be here, but some how I allowed myself to drift off to sleep.

I felt like I should be expecting to wake up to a high pitched squeal, but none ever came. I wasn't sure, but I felt almost disappointed to wake up to the silent air. Almost like I wanted to be woken by someone who would be upset by me sleeping in their bed.

I woke to the morning sun blazing through the open window as cool air nipped at my face, I took a moment to look around. A desk, the bed, a book shelf, a bathroom. It felt so welcoming, like I've lived her before. But of course I haven't, and I don't know anyone who's ever lived here either.

My head ached from thinking so hard about it, like something was there but I would jump out of my hands right as I went to grab it. It was frustrating, so I decided to push it to the back of my mind. Today is the last day, tomorrow night is the night of the Halloween party.

Let the day begin.

I climbed out the window, the answer still tickling my mind as I tried to push it farther away. I managed to push it away as I made my way to the, normally noisy but now silent, guild.

**_*Sting's POV*_**

It was pretty early in the morning, as I stretched my stiff and cold muscles. I walked out of my room in nothing but my gray sweatpants, my bare feet making soft padding noises as I walked down the wooden flood of the hallway.

Almost freaking out at the sight of someone asleep in the living room, I forgot Levy and Gray had spent the night not wanting to make the extra three miles to the guild at two in the morning.

Lucy and Levy were sleeping in Lucy's room, the exceeds I assume were with them, Gray was asleep on the couch, and Rogue sat emotionless sipping on his tea and reading a book as I walked into the kitchen.

I took a seat and started looking through the mail Rogue had picked up from the box outside, nothing seemed to catch my eye until I moved a bill and saw an orange envelop addressed to Lucy but it didn't say who from.

I went to tear it open but Rogue cleared his throat a little, but didn't look up from his book, "shouldn't you ask your girlfriend before opening her mail?"

"How did you-?"

"It caught my eye this morning too, but I have enough respect to wait."

I didn't even see me? What the hell.

Well, he's like that sometimes. Does the weirdest shit, sometimes I wonder if he can read minds.

I sighed in defeat, he was right though. I turned to see Levy walk in and Rogue lifted a cup of tea that was sitting next to him.

She walked over and took it mumbling her thanks before sitting down and pretty much falling back to sleep elbow on the table, head in hand. Her blue hair poking everywhere, an slightly over sized yellow shirt Rogue had let her us, an extremely over sized zebra pajama bottoms that dragged the ground, and fuzzy yellow slippers Lucy must have had that matched the shirt.

I had to bit my lip to keep from laughing, as I noticed him watching her out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to have completely forgotten about his book.

"So, is that a good book Rogue?" I asked with a smirk, he glares at me will a light blush creeps to his face. Busted.

So the emotionless shadow dragon slayer has a crush on a book nerd.

Who would have guessed?

Just as I set the orange envelop down, Lucy walked in. Wearing one of my shirts, black spandex booty shorts, barefooted, and her messy blonde hair was pulled back into an attempt at a high pony tail as blonde strands poked out of random places.

"You have mail," I told her as I picked up the envelop once again.

"Do I?" As she lifted a brawl at me, and I only handed it to her.

"From who?" Levy's effort filled voice caused Lucy to look over at her.

"Um, lets me see." She said as she carefully ripped it open and she kept a poker face as she read it.

"What's up babe?" I asked, partly worried.

"It was sent from Mira, Fairy Tail..." She said in a confusion.

Levy's sleepiness was gone in the snap of the fingers as she jumped from her seat almost spilling her tea, she looked almost as worries as I felt.

This cool be good, or bad.

I shot Rogue a glance, he had put his book down and he took look worried.

After all, it's probably a pretty traumatic past both Levy and Lucy have been through. But what did they want? If they wanted Lucy back, it wont be as easy as a small little envelop. A simple "we're sorry I treated you badly and kicked you out, please come back" isn't going to do it.

I watched painfully as Lucy's eyes stayed on the small piece of paper from the orange envelop, Levy reading over her shoulder, Rouge sitting at the table calmly, Gray had just walked in and was getting a cup of ice water, and the exceeds were still asleep I guess.

I watched as Lucy closed the envelop and shrugged before her and Levy left to her room, taking the paper with them.

After a few moments they came back all dressing up, I was worried. No, I was more then worried. What did those Fairies want? I almost growled at the thought.

"Levy and I are going out to go shopping, we need some alone time. Gray can you meet us for lunch at One-Cup around three, thirty? Sting, Rogue, you two go find Minerva and tell her to come over for diner."

Gray and Rogue only nodded, seeming a little too calm.

"Lucy?" I ask as she turns around, the information being held just inches from my grasp. She didn't seem like whatever it is was bad, but I would like for her to explain something.

"Don't worry, we'll explain tonight." She calls back and shuts the door behind them before I get the chance to ask what it said, Levy only nodded on her way out.

All three of us just watched the door blankly, trying to figure out what just happened. Gray shrugged and downed the last of his ice water, Rogue finished his tea and continued reading, and I made my way back to my room.

_***In town, Lucy's POV***_

I was trying so hard not a flip out from over excitement, Fairy Tail's Halloween party! They wanted us to go, and "_us_" as in also our saber team included. I could tell Levy was still in shock, well so am I but this is great.

Once we got into town Levy finally broke the thin air between us.

"You think its a good idea Lu? With team Natsu and everyone else?" Levy's voice full of worry, "I mean after all its not like Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are friendly with each other."

"I know, that's why I wanted to meet with Gray alone for lunch. First, what do you think? I'd like to go, its been a while and I miss them."

"I do too, but I'm worried how everyone will react to our return... With Sabertooth..."

"Same here, but any out-of-hand-reactions I'm sure I can handle with my new powers. Besides, with Master there I'm sure Natsu isn't going to start a big fight with anyone. Maybe something like his normal little fights with Gray."

"You call those_ little_ fights?" Levy's face twisted with dread making me laugh a little. "I want to go."

"I do too, but we'll talk to Gray at lunch. Then if he says okay, we'll explain things to Min, Sting, and Rogue at diner. Then to Rufus and Orga."

"Okay!"

For the next few hours we shopped for food to make for diner tonight, we also slipped into the book store for what was only suppose to be a few minutes but turned into almost two hours.

Three, fifty.

_Shit._

After Levy and I practically ran to the small coffee shop, One-Cup, only to find a shirtless Gray waiting for us. We ran up to him panting and I picked up his shirt from the ground and shoved it at him, partly using his shoulder for support as I was so tired from running across town.

Gray softly chuckled as he lightly pushed Levy and I into the chairs, once we got our breath back we began to explain everything.

Gray stayed quite the whole time, thinking it through, then just simply shrugging.

"If you guys want to go see them, I'll go too." He answered after a short pause, he shrugged like it was nothing.

After all, maybe it was nothing. They are still our friends, they never meant to hurt us the way they did. I sighed and my head began to ache, and we still have diner to get through.

"Lulu?!" I heard a voice call from the door, since the coffee shop was pretty much empty other then a few people and of course the waiter.

"Cami!" I called back after turning around.

"Hi guys, what you you guys up to?" He asked as she slid into the chair next to us.

"Just having a small lunch, have you been to the guild today?" Levy replied and asked, watching Anna write some things in a notebook then close it to answer back.

"Of course, I was just there! I saw Sting and Rogue on the way out, they both looked sick." Cami gave us a funny look, and Levy slightly giggled.

"We have news for them," Levy answered before getting up.

"Yea, we should get home and start dinner." I said as I pushed up from my chair, tapping Gray's shoulder lightly and he too stood up.

"Okay, see you guys!" Cami gave a large smile before pulling out her notebook again and began writing.

Gray, Levy, and I all walked back to Sting and Rogue's house. Which had now became mine also, since Sting insisted on me staying with them and not at the guild with Gray and Levy.

After a while Gray finally took off to make his way to the guild, giving Levy and I room to make our AMAZING diner. That's wasn't turning out to AMAZING.

_***Time skip Sting's POV***_

Rogue, Minerva, Gray and I stood outside a house where quite a bit of shouting could be heard. At first we thought they were fighting, we almost turned around to run. Lucy and Levy fighting, could mean the end of the world.

"_Levy get the pot off the stove! It will boil over!_"

"_Wait, we forgot the mushrooms!_"

"Crap!"

"_Double crap! Here take this!_"

"_Where's the fish_?!"

"_Check the fridge_?"

"_No it was sitting on the stove just a second ago!_"

"_Did I move it?_"

"_I don't know, you do weird shit when your stressed!_"

"_SO DO YOU!_"

*Giggles*

"_I'm not sure, hey oh no! Watch the boiling hot water!_"

"_No! It boiled over!_"

"_Aye, I told you!_"

"_Sorry! Hey the fish is in the microwave!_"

"_Ouch! Hot, what?! WATCH OUT!_"

"_Wha-_"

*Crash! Bang! Horrible, painful sounds*

"_Lu! Are y-you okay?!_"

"_F-fine, are you?_"

"_My head hurts..._"

"_Mine too..._"

"_The water!_"

"_Its off, I got it._"

"_Okay, I'll do the mushrooms._"

"_Great, I've got..._"

The sounds of pots and pans could be heard, even without the hearing of a dragon slayer. Damn they are so loud.

"Should we go in?" Rogue asked in an unsure yet emotionless tone.

"Could be deadly," Gray spoke in the same tone.

"We should help," Minerva chipped in in a lighter tone but still serious.

"Yea," I said reaching for the door.

As I slowly pushed it open, the amazing smell of food hit me like a punch and my stomach growled.

"Lucy?" I called out, and with in seconds her head popped around the corner leading into the kitchen.

"Yes~?" She called back in a sing-song voice.

"Can we come in?" I asked carefully, partly expecting a frying pan to come out of no where.

"Of course, um, it is your house after all isn't it?" She replied sarcastically and I relaxed a bit, as she gave me a funny look.

We looked around the corner, ready to fear the worse, but only to see a fancy diner for eight counting the exceeds.

"Ready to eat?" Levy asked as she set a steaming plate of some kind of fancy dish down on the table.

"A little fancy?" Minerva said, more like asked, as she raised an brawl.

"Just wanted to try something special for once, and it turned out pretty well." Lucy chimed in as she set glasses at every seat, and Levy came around filling each one behind her with a peachy looking drink.

We all took our seats, the letter from Fairy Tail has been nagging at the back of my mind all day. Lucy promised she would tell us at diner, I know she will but I've been so impatient all day.

The chit chat starts and I tune most of it out, only catching a few things like names.

"So about the letter from Fairy Tail," Levy snapped me out of drifting off to space and I watch Lucy carefully.

"The what?" Minerva asks, looking shocked._ Oups_, forgot to fill her in about this morning. She might kill me later for that.

"Fairy Tail sent me, but was also meant for Levy and Gray, a invitation to a Halloween party this Friday. Two days from now." Lucy began, and I felt my shoulders tighten at the thoughts of her returning to Fairy Tail... Would she leave Sabertooth? "And it said we could bring whoever we wanted, of course I know what your all going to say and think. _Yes_ Fairy Tail hurt us, _but_ they didn't mean to. Well, not... You get my point. They will always be our friends, our family. And I know you'll be worried, but Sabertooth is our home and I know I couldn't live without it." Levy and Gray nodded in agreement.

"What are you saying?" Minerva asked in a calm voice, her eyes showed she was in deep thought.

"I'm saying that Gray, Levy, and I are going to attend the party. I'm asking Sting, Rogue, and you to come with us. Rufus and Orga can also come, the card said our team is welcomed."

Minerva's face lightened and almost smiled, it gave me the creeps. I looked over to Rogue who was only sitting there with his normal emotionless poker face, Lector seemed cool with it, Fro looks like she was about to cry with happiness, and I had a nagging feeling that this wasn't a good idea.

"I'll go." I turned to see Minerva had spoken, and from the corner of my eye I saw Gray seemed to relax a bit.

"I will too." Rogue said as he turned to give Levy a small smile, she returned a smile at him.

I could feel Lucy looking at me and I sighed, "I'm not going."

"What why?" Lucy asked in complete and total shock, I hated to admit it but I was worried Natsu would try to get her back.

"With or without you Sting, we're going. So you can come or stay." Minerva told me in a flat voice, I should have seen that coming.

"Fine, go without me then." I said as I stood up to make my way to my room. I didn't want to say there anymore.

I closed my door and sat on my bed, I sighed again and let my head drop into my hands. It wasn't that I wasn't going because I didn't want to, I was worried that Pinky would try to do something to my girlfriend. I loved Lucy, that is why I asked her out, but I know deep down her probably loves her too. I can't lose her to him, she makes my life worth living. So in slight pointless hope, I hope staying home would convince Lucy to stay also. I sound childish.

I find myself drifting off to sleep until a knock at my door brings me back, it was a shame. I was drifting off to a dream about Lucy and I, if this was Rogue I'm going to punch him.

I opened the door ready to punch Rogue for messing up my dream that probably wont come back. I realize everyone must have gone to bed/home, because the house is dead silent.

"Why did you say no?" He asked so bluntly, his crimson eyes locked onto mine. Emotionless.

"I don't have the right to say no I have better things to do then go to some stupid Halloween party?" I asked, more then slightly irritated.

"I never said that. I simply asked for a reason you rejected your girl friend's wishes. So why? So you could sit around and do what? _Watch TV_? _Eat pizza_?"

"I..." I tried to defend myself but was cut off by his voice again.

"Like Minerva said, with or without you we are all going. Including Lucy. So if your worried about Natsu trying to get Lucy to go back, staying isn't going to make it better but more like make it worse."

"Just go to bed okay. Honestly this whole thing is stupid, going to Fairy Tail and having a party? Really? We could have a party here." I told him, raising my voice slightly to get my point across.

"That's not the point and you know it isn't."

"The point is, _I'm. __Not_. _Going._"

"Fine." He turned and silently slipped into his own room, his words stung... Maybe because I knew they were true, I just wanted to keep her away from there. Away from them.

I regret it, but what's done is done. Maybe I can fix it tomorrow, I just want my dream back. I try to picture it again as I push myself into my bed, but I find that I'm not restless and my mind keeps pulling me back to Lucy and the Halloween shit.

I sighed rolling onto my right shoulder, I love her. What if _he_ does too?

**(A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed, review please~!_

_ Costume ideas?_

_ I'm thinking Sting should be a werewolf, I'm not sure why but let me know._

_ Thanks~!_**)**


End file.
